OUR BABY
by Adorable xiuMinnie
Summary: Minseok dan Lu Han menemukan seorang bayi di penthouse milik keluarga Park, apa yang akan mereka lakukan? Lumin/Xiuhan,GS!
1. Chapter 1

**OUR BABY**

**Minseok, Luhan, Sehun and others**

**Lumin/Xiuhan, GS!**

**Terinsipirasi dari fic Gossip Girl**

Jum'at. Jam 7 malam

Malam yang cerah buat Kim Minseok alias Princess Minseok a.k.a Pewaris Shinwa Group. Seluruh hidup Minseok tersusun sesuai dengan rencana. Dan rencana hidup Minseok malam ini adalah :

Pertama : Menelpon sahabatnya Kyungsoo.

Kedua : Jika Kyungsoo tidak menjawab teleponnya, maka dia akan mendatangi Kyungsoo, menendang Chanyeol dan menuntut 'waktu curhat' kepada Kyungsoo.

Jangan tanyakan kenapa minseok menginginkan 'waktu curhat' saat ini. Bagaimanapun dia orang yang sangat baik mengingat waktu Kyungsoo putus dengan si Park untuk yang keempat kalinya (sebenarnya dia tidak dapat mengingat berapa kali mereka putus) dia jadi semacam tempat penampungan curahan hati Kyungsoo.

Jadi waktu Kyungsoo tidak mengangkat teleponnya yang ketuju kalinya, Minseok harus melakukan sesuatu. Minseok menggunakan dress Chanel terbaru dengan sepatu flat Manola Blanco menuju Hotel Luxury Park, hotel milik keluarga Park (oh, ayolah kemana lagi Kyungsoo menghabiskan akhir pekan kalau bukan bersama dengan tiang listrik itu).

Minseok berjalan melewati loby saat pintu lift akan tertutup dan dia segera berlari menuju lift itu.

"Tahan pintunya!" dia berteriak dan berhasil masuk ke dalam lift dengan menyusupkan tubuhnya yang ramping tapi montok itu. Tapi sepertinya Minseok membutuhkan udara atau Vodka. Sepertinya Vodka lebih baik. Karena sekarang dia harus naik lift bersama dengan orang yang paling tidak ingin dia lihat, tidak lain dan tidak bukan Lu Han anak China. Pewaris tunggal perusahaan Lu Corp. (perusahaan yang bergerak dibidang pertambangan, migas, real estate dan ekspor impor).

Lu Han tampak santai dengan berpakain setelan kasual celana berbahan keki dan kemeja Armani kuning dan kacamata hitam RayBandnya.

'Kenapa mesti di lift, kenapa buakan di kapal, di kereta, di kandang kuda atau apapun itu? Kenapa harus di lift, kenapa...kenapa...kenapa' rutuk Minseok.

Sepertinya takdir membencinya dan ingin menghancurkanya (oh, mungkin dia sedikit lebay), tapi itulah yang dirasakan Minseok sekarang. Dia merasa sesak nafas, pusing, rasasnya dunia berputar. 'Aku sudah melupakannya, aku benci dia, aku benci dia, dia bukan siapa-siapa'seperti mantra, kata-kata itu Minseok ucapkan di kepalanya berkali-kali.

"Sore, Minseok-sshi" Lu Han menyaps ambil melihat kedepan tanpa melihat ke arah Minseok. Dengan santai Lu Han bersandar di dinding lift sambil memegang kacamata hitamnya.

Lubang hidung Minseok kembang kempis. Dia tidak boleh bersikap kasar, dia harus membalas Lu Han dengan santai. Dia mengambil nafas dalam-dalam, lalu "Lu Han sshi"

Sialan! dia harus memberitahu Chanyeol tentang hotel ini, sepertinya Acnya rusak. Minseok melirik keatas. Meraka berada di lantai 12, Minseok menghela nafas. Masih ada 23 lantai lagi dan Minseok sudah tidak tahan.

'Kenapa sih Park Chanyeol memilih penthouse di hotel ini (Ok, Minseok lupa kalau hotel ini salah satu milik keluarga Park) uhhh...sial.'

Kening Minseok bertaut dan dia dapat melihat Lu Han berseringai (dasar Creepy!)

"Relax, Aku janji untuk berpura-pura kita tidak saling mengenal" Lu Han berkata dengan tenang. Hati Minseok mencelos mendengarnya karena ini sangat berbeda dari beberapa bulan yang lalu. Minseok berharap mereka hanya remaja biasa yang saling mencintai. Sepasang remaja yang berkencan di taman bermain, nonton bioskop sambil berpegangan tangan.

Tapi itu bukanlah mereka.

Lu Han benar, apa yang mereka punya beberapa bulan lau bukanlah cinta. Jika memang cinta, mereka seharusnya tidak merasakanya karena cepat atau lambat dia akan menghancurkannya. Mereka berdua sangatlah berbeda itulah yang selalu Lu Han katankan. Minseok adalah seorang Princess yang hidupnya telah di rencanakan bahkan sebelum dia lahir, dengan kecantikan sempurna, anggun, pintar dan berprestasi. Dia adalah calon menantu idaman dikalangan elit Korea Selatan. Sedangkan Lu Han adalah tipikal 'bad boy' yang bermandikan harta, pesta pora, obat-oabt terlarang, wanita dan segala macam masalah yang dibuatnya menjadikannya bahan gunjingan masyarakat elit China dan Korea. Polisi pun sudah tak mau menahannya jika dia buat masalah, bukan karena dia dengan mudahnya keluar setelah di bebaskan pengacaranya tapi karena polisi sudah bosan melihat tampangnya.

Saat bel lift berbunyi dan pintu terbuka. Minseok menghembuskan nafas yang entah sejak kapan di tahannya dan hampir saja terjatuh saat keluar dari kotak lift itu. Lu Han mengikutinya dari belakang membuatnya merinding. Dia harus segera menemukan Kyungsoo.

Tetapi ada yang aneh di apartemen ini, tidak ada satupun orang bahkan maid yang biasa menyambutnya tak terlihat.

"Kyungsoo...Kyungsoo" panggil Minseok " Ya, Park Chanyeol!" teriak Minseok, " Ya, kenapa sih kamu teriak-teriak" Lu Han menutup telinganya.

Tiba-tiba Minseok melihat sesuatu yang aneh di ruang tamu, Lu Han melihatnya juga. Mereka sama-sama memperhatikan benda berupa kotak merah.

"Apa itu?" tanya Minseok sambil berbisik, dia sangat kebingungan.

Lu Han melangkah kedepan untuk melihat lebih jelas apa yang ada dalam kotak itu. Minseok ingin mengatakan 'Hati-hati', tapi itu sudah bukan urusannya lagi Lu Han memperjelasnya beberapa bulan yang lalu. Kotak itu bisa saja meledak, Minseok tak peduli.

Saat Lu Han menyentuh kotak itu dengan sepatu kulit Italinya, sebuah kepala badut keluar tiba-tiba. Minseok menjerit, Lu Han mengumpat-umpat dalam bahasa Mandarin sambil melompat dan Minseok memeluk Lu Han dengan erat karena dia yakin mereka akan mati.

Lu Han melihat kepala badut itu dengan kesal.

"Ya Tuhan, itu sangat mengerikan" Minseok memegang dadanya (tentu saja setelah dia melepaskan pelukannya pada Lu Han, karena kelihatannya Lu Han tidak akan melindunginya dari benda evil 6 inchi itu)

Badut itu semakin tertawa

"Buat itu berhenti!" perintah Minseok yang massih ketakutan "Cih, dasar manja!" jawab Lu Han

"Siapa sih yang tinggal disini? Mana Park Chanyeol?"

"Dia ke Spanyol"

"Pantas saja Kyungsoo tidak menjawab teleponku, ternyata dia di Spanyol bersama si Yoda itu" omel Minseok tak jelas "Tunggul dulu, terus apa yang kamu lakukan disini?" tanya Minseok

"Aku ingin mengambil sebuah dokumen penting yang ditinggalkan Chanyeol" jawab Lu Han seadanya.

Tiba-tiba mereka terdiam karena suara yang terdengar dari badut itu berubah menjadi cicitan kemudian suara merengek.

"Oke, aku pergi!" Minseok akan berbalik dan segera pergi tetapi berhenti setelah sebuah objek dengan horornya muncul dari balik sofa. Lu Han dan Minseok menegang. Dan makhluk itu muncul, seorang anak kecil lebih tepatnya bayi. Mereka berdua secara otomatis mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang.

"Apakah kita berada di apartemen yang benar?" bisik Minseok

Bayi laki-laki itu (Minseok pikir itu laki-laki) dengan mata Hazelnya menatap mereka dengan malu-malu lalu dia menyembunyikan wajahnya di sofa. Dotnya jatuh ke karpet dan liur anak itu mengotori sofa.

Minseok dan Lu Han menatap horor pemandangan itu.

"Itu pasti meninggalkan bekas" Minseok berkata

"Siapa sih dia? Kenapa anak ini bisa ada disini?" Lu Han bertanya dengan kesal.

"Aku tidak tau" jawab Minseok " ibunya mana sih?" sambil memutar kepalanya ke seluruh ruangan.

Mereka mencari di seluruh apartemen, namun mereka tidak menemukan satu orang pun.

"Hello..." teriak Lu Han "Bonnie! Annete!" Lu Han menyebut nama maid dengan asal.

Sunyi.

Minseok masih menatap anak itu, anak itu balas menatap Minseok dengan tatapan malu-malu. Rambut coklatnya jatuh menutupi dahinya.

"Maria, Rosalinda, Pauliana!" Lu Han masih memanggil-manggil maid yang entahlah itu nama maid, mantannya atau nama pemain telenovela.

"Luhan..." Minseok menarik-narik lengan Lu Han saat dilihatnya bayi itu merangkak kearah mereka. Mereka berrjalan mundur menghindari tangan basah bayi yang di penuhi liur tersebut. Bayi itu mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak jelas. Minseok bersembunyi di belakang Lu Han saat bayi itu semakin dekat. Tiba-tiba bayi itu bosan dengan mereka dan berbalik menuju sofa tempatnya semula. Bayi itu memanjat sofa itu dan duduk disana sambil memperhatikan dua orang dewasa yang ketakutan.

"Mungkin dia ingin berkomunikasi dengan kita" Minseok berkata, Lu Han melihatnya tak percaya "Dia bukan alien, Minseok. Dia adalah bayi, manusia yang berukuran kecil".

"Well, aku tidak pernah di kelilingi bayi" Minseok menjawab kalem khas putri bangsawan.

"Oh, dan kamu pikir aku pernah?" balas Lu Han tidak kalah angkuh.

"Baiklah, arrasso! Kamu ingat waktu kita masih Junior High kelas 1, kita berlibur bersama Wu yifan, Joonmyeon, dan Kyungsoo di paris? Waktu itu sepupu Joonmyeon datang berkunjung" Minseok mengingatkan Lu Han.

"Lalu?"

"Ini seperti kejadian itu"

"Jongdae waktu itu berumur sepuluh tahun, Min. Yang ini lebih kecil" Lu Han mengingatkannya.

"Aku tau ini lebih kecil" sanggah Minseok "Kita Cuma perluh memeperlakukannya sama seperti itu"

"Waktu itu kita mengurung Jongdae di kamar mandi" Lu Han berkata dengan seringai di wajahnya.

Minseok menatapnya dengan innocent dan Lu Han memutar matanya " Lupakan saja ide gilamu, ayo kita cari ibunya. Ok!"

"Booo!" Bayi itu berteriak. Lu Han dan Minseok melompat kaget.

"Dia bisa bicara" ujar Minseok takjub

Lu Han menelan ludahnya dan bertanya " Dimana ibumu?"

Bayi itu melihat mereka dan tertawa memperlihatkan giginya yang baru satu.

"Uhhh kita seperti orang bodoh" Lu Han mengusap wajahnya kasar.

Minseok sekali lagi mengedarkan pandangan dan pandangan terjatuh pada sebuah tas biru dengan motif beruang.

"Lihat!" tunjuk Minseok dan segera mengambil tas itu. Dia membuka tas tersebut yang berisi botol susu, beberapa kain yang sepertinya pembalut dan sebuah amplop!

Lu Han berdiri disamping Minseok saat dia menjatuhkan tas itu dan membuka amplopnya. Isi amplop itu berupa kertas yang sepertinya di robek dari sebuah buku dengan terburu-buru dengan tulisan yang di tulis dengan terburu-buru pula.

"Kepada keluarga Park" Minseok memulai membacanya " Aku tidak bisa mengurus bayiku, jadi aku menitipkannya kepada kalian" Minseok melihat Lu Han yang juga balas melihanya, kemudian dia mengambil kertas dan membacanya lagi " Bayi ini bernama Sehun, tapi dia lebih suka di panggil Hunnie. Pastikan bahwa aku mencintainya dan maaf telah merepotkan! Yoona" Lu Han selesai membaca surat itu. Dia melihat Minseok dan mereka bersama menatap ke arah Sehun.

"Yoona adalah mantan maid keluarga Park" ucap Lu Han

"Kenapa kamu tau?" tanya Minseok sambil menyipitkan matanya.

"Aku pernah menggodanya, dia maid paling cantik di keluarga Park" jawab Lu Han cuek.

"Omo...jangan-jangan kamu adalah ayahnya!" tunjuk Minseok

"Please...aku memang player, tapi aku punya standar. Aku tidak sembarangan menanamkan benihku. Jika suatu saat nanti aku ingin punya anak, aku sudah tau siapa yang memenuhi standarku" jawaban Lu Han sukses membuat Minseok kehilangan kata-kata untuk membalasnya. Entah mengapa Minseok merasa sedih 'ternyata dia sudah punya wanita yang ingin di jadikan ibu dari anak-anaknya'.

Mereka kembali menatap Sehun, Sehun mengucek matanya sambil menarik-narik kaos kakinya.

"Aku akan menelpon Chanyeol" ujar Lu Han yang di balas dengan anggukan oleh Minseok.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jum'at, jam 8 malam

Minseok berdiri disamping Lu Han sambil meremas jari-jari mungilnya dengan cemas, Lu Han menunggu Chanyeol mengangkat teleponnya. Sesekali mereka melirik kearah Sehun. Sehun turun dari sofa dan mengambil tas birunya, dia merangkak menglilingi ruangan dengan menyeret tas biru membuat isi tas itu tumpah berceceran dimana-mana.

"Dia membuat kekacauan" Minseok memberitahu Lu Han seakan-akan Lu Han tidak bisa melihatnya sendiri. Minseok tidak pernah melihat ruangan seberantakan ini, anak ini sudah sejam disini dan dia sudah membuat ruangan ini seperti habis terkena angin topan. Sehun merangkak menuju mereka sambil berceloteh khas bayi. Minseok dan Lu Han bersamaan melahkah mundur ke sofa, mereka duduk di sofa dan mengangkat kaki mereka seakan-akan sedang ada banjir. Saat mereka melakukan itu, Sehun mengayun-ayunkan tasnya ke segalah arah.

"Ah, Andwe!" teriak Minseok "Apakah dia menjawab teleponya?"

"Tidak!" bentak Lu Han, kesal dengan suara yang di hasilkan bayi tersebut "Teleponnya tersambung ke voicemail sialan!"

"Hei, jangan mengumpat di depan bayi" ujar Minseok sinis.

Sehun merengek keras dan cegukan, dadanya naik turun dengan cepat.

"Buat itu berhenti!" teriak Lu Han panik.

"Aku tidak tau, bagaimana caranya!" jawab Minseok tidak kalah panik.

"Bukannya kamu tau hal-hal semacam ini?" tanya Lu Han memancing emosi Minseok

"Kenapa? Apa karena aku perempuan?" jawab Minseok sambil berkacak pinggang.

Mereka berdua membeku saat Sehun sudah berada di kaki mereka dan mengangkat tangannya, masih menangis.

"Dia berusaha berkomunikasi" Lu Han berkata ragu-ragu.

"Oh yah? Aku kira dia bukan alien" ejek Minseok.

"Dia ingin kamu menggendongnya" Lu Han mendorong Sehun pada Minseok.

"Oh tidak! Dia bukan milikku, dia milikmu. Dia ditinggalkan di keluarga Park dan Park Chanyeol adalah sahabatmu" ujar Minseok yang tak mau kalah dari Lu Han.

"Aku tidak akan mengambilnya, aku tidak suka anak-anak" jawab Lu Han cuek.

Tangisan Sehun semakin besar dan Minseok menutup telinganya.

"Begitupun aku" Minseok berteriak keras melebihi tangisan Sehun.

Tapi sepertinya Sehun membuat keputusan untuk mereka berdua, dia memeluk kaki Minseok dan berkata sesuatu yang tidak jelas sambil berusaha agar Minseok mengangkatnya.

"Astaga, dia menyentuhku! Oh My God, ini Chanel" liur dan air mata Sehun sekarang menodai rok sutranya. Lu Han menahan tawanya melihat kejadian itu, kemudian kaget karena bunyi handphonenya sendiri.

"Chanyeol!" teriak Lu Han senang dan cepat menjawab teleponnya.

Minseok ingin menyingkirkan tangan kecil di roknya tapi Sehun semakin meremas roknya.

"Chanyeol, syukurlah kamu menelpon" Lu han berkata dengan cepat, tangisan Sehun semakin keras.

"Hyung, suara ribut apa itu?" Chanyeol bertanya

"Ini suara anak,-bayi. Dia ditinggalkan di apartemenmu dan sekarang menangis" Lu Han menjelaskan pada Chanyeol sambil membantu Minseok melepaskan roknya dari tangan kecil Sehun.

"Siapa yang meninggalkannya disitu? Apa yang kamu bicarakan?" tanya Chanyeol kebingungan dengan penjelasan Lu Han.

"Maid, seorang maid bernama Yoona. Kamu ingat maid yang pernah aku godain tapi dia lebih tertarik sama sepupumu Donghae?" jawab Lu Han sambil menarik tangan Minseok bersamanya menghindari Sehun dan bersembunyi dibalik sofa.

"Dia meninggalkan bayinya, dia sangat kecil dan dia menangis. Yoona meninggalkan sebuah surat, auwww!Minseok!" Minseok menginjak kakinya untuk menghindari Sehun yang telah menemukan mereka.

"Minseok ada disana?" tanya Chanyeol

"Iya Minseok ada disini, bayi ini ditinggalkan pada kami dan aku...awas!" mereka hampir saja terkena tangan kecil Sehun yang basah " Chanyeol, kamu harus pulang sekarang. Aku tidak bisa menanganinya"

"Mianhe hyung, tapi aku ada pertemuan di Spanyol. Ini membahas soal hotel baru kami dan ayahku ada disini" jawab Chanyeol menyesal.

"Kalau begitu dimana semua maidmu? "

"Aku dan ayahku sekarang di Spanyol, ibuku di Milan dan Yura unni sekarang tinggal di Jepang. Jadi para maid di liburkan saja" ucap Chanyeol menjelaskan pada Lu Han.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan" Lu Han frustasi "Dia tidak mau diam dan dia ingin menyentu kami"

Lu Han mendengar tawa Chanyeol diseberang sana.

"Chanyeol...ini tidak lucu, brengsek!" Lu Han mengumpat kesal "Kami tidak tau apapun tentang anak-anak dan kamipun masih tergolong anak-anak bisa saja kami membunuhnya"

"Dan kamu pikir aku orang tua berumur 35tahun, hyung? Aku bahkan masih 17thn masih dibawah kalian yang sudah 18thn, kalian sudah bisa menjadi orang tua" jawab Chanyeol sambil menahan tawanya.

"Diam kamu Chanyeol, seandainya kamu disini sudah kupatahkan lehermu!" jawab Lu Han dan membanting handphonennya.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan?" tanya Minseok lembut berusaha tenang

"Aku tidak tau" jawab Lu Han lemah

"Ahhh...kenapa tidak terpikirkan dari tadi!" Minseok mendapatkan ide, dia meraih handphone Lu Han dan mengetik nomor. Lu Han cuma memperhatikan Minseok, bingung dengan apa yang akan dia lakukan.

"Yaboseo? Taeyeon unni?"

"Oh, Minseok" jawab Taeyeon, Kim Taeyeon adalah seorang sosialita, perancang perhiasan dan juga adik dari ayah Minseok. Minseok sangat dekat dengannya dan menanggap bibinya itu sebagai kakaknya.

"Minseok ada apa sayang? Dan suara apa itu?" tanya Taeyeon.

"Ini suara bayi, oh dan jangan memintaku menjelaskannya karena ceritanya panjang" jawab Minseok "Aku hanya ingin bertanya, apa yang harus aku lakukan pada bayi yang sedang menangis?"

"Telepon saja pengasuh bayi besok pagi, aku pikir kamu bisa menanganinya. Untuk malam ini...jika bayi menangis, itu pasti karena tiga hal. Pertama dia lapar, kedua dia mengantuk dan ketiga popoknya basah" Taeyeon menjelaskan dan Minseok mengulang kata-katanya "Berapa umurnya?" tanya Taeyeon.

"Aku tidak tau, mungkin sekitar dibawah lututku atau kurang dari itu" jawab Minseok ragu " Tasku, Lu Han! Tasku!" teriak Minseok saat dilihatnya sebuah gelembung liur keluar dari mulut Sehun dan jatuh di atas Balenciaganya. Mereka berdua mengerang frustasi dan Taeyeon tertawa mendengarkan mereka" Dia mungkin masih berumur setahun atau lebih. Sekarang bersihkan dia, pegang dan cek popoknya"

"Apa!" teriak Minseok terlalu shock

"Lakukan saja apa yang aku katakan dan kamu akan baik-baik saja" tiba-tiba saja teleponnya terputus.

"Bibi...bibi...Taeyeon unni" teriak Minseok panik

"Sekarang apa yang harus kita lakukan? Minseok menatap Lu Han dengan frustasi dimatanya.

"Aku? Dia menyukaimu"

Tanpa mereka sadari Sehun kembali menarik rok Minseok, Minseok yang terlonjak kaget menarik kasar roknya dari tangan kecil Sehun dan itu membuat tangis Sehun yang semula berhenti menjadi pecah.

"Mama!" dia berteriak memanggil Minseok.

Minseok dan Lu Han terkejut mendengarnya. Minseok memutar kepalanya perlahan kearah Lu Han dan melotot kepadanya.

"Lu Han...buatlah anak ini berhenti menginginkanku atau aku bersumpah akan membuat hidupmu bagai di neraka" teriak Minseok mengancam Lu Han.

"Apa? Kenapa harus aku? Sudah kutakan dia menyukaimu!" mereka saling berteriak dan memberikan deathglare satu sama lain. Dan saat itulah mereka melihat sesuatu berwarna coklat kekuningan mengotori karpet putih ruangan itu.

"ohhhh...Fuck..."

"ohhhh...Tidak"

Lu Han dan Minseok berbisik, mereka menyadari apa sebenarnya sesuatu yang berwarna coklat kekuningan itu. Wajah mereka seketika memucat.

ps : Luhan dan Minseok disini adalah anak-anak chaebol yang tidak pernah berhadapan dgn bayi, jadi maaf kalau kesannya mereka jahat dan cuek sama bayi (apalagi bayinya itu Sehun)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jum'at. Jam 9 malam

"Itu kotoran! There's shit on the fucking floor" teriak Lu Han dengan mengumpat dalam bahasa Inggris.

Minseok menghindar dari tangan Sehun yang menunggunya untuk mengangkatnnya, dia menuju ke arah Lu Han sambil menutup hidungnya.

"Oh,Tuhan...bau banget..." Minseok berbisik.

Sehun mengikuti dan berhenti didepan mereka, dia menatap kotorannya sendiri.

"Caca..." dia berkata

"Caca? What the hell?" Lu Han menatapnya dengan menyipitkan matanya "Kamu jangan memegang itu!"

"Caca..." Sehun menjelaskan lagi samnil menunduk ingin menyentuh kotorannya. Lu Han dan Minseok menatap horor saat Sehun mengambil kotorannya di antara jari-jari kecilnya dan ingin memasukkan jarinya ke mulut.

Minseok berteriak histeris dan Lu Han langsung menarik cepat tangan Sehun sebelum tangan itu masuk kedalam mulutnya. Sehun terkejut dan langsung merengek keras dia lalu memeluk Lu Han. Lu Han membeku di tempatnya, shock. Tangan Sehun yang kotor memegang kemeja Armani Lu Han, Lu Han mengerang frustasi.

"Lu Han jangan sentuh itu!"

"Aku tidak menyentuhnya!" Lu Han memiringkan kepalanya ke Sehun "Dia yang menyentuhku"

"Kita butuh bantuan! Kita akan membunuhnya jika begini terus, kita tidak tau cara menangani bayi!"

"Kamu ingat apa yang bibimu katakan?" Sehun memeluk Lu Han erat dan membenamkan wajahnya di leher Lu Han, membuat Lu Han terdiam sejenak.

"Jika bayi menangis, itu karena tiga hal; lapar, mengantuk...atau popoknya basah"

Minseok memiringkan kepalanya dan melihat bokong bayi itu.

"Oh, tidak. Selamat tinggal Lu Han" Minseok berdiri dan mengambil tas Balenciaganya, dia berjalan menuju lift.

"Minseok...ya Kim Minseok!" Lu Han memanggilnya, Minseok berhenti dan berbalik. Lu Han berdiri ditengah-tengah ruangan dengan baju yang bernoda, rambutnya berantakan dan bayi menangis yang berada di gendongannya. Melihat pemandangan itu membuat hati Minseok melembut, dia menarik nafas dalam dan menghembuskannya dan akhirnya mengangguk meyakinkan dirinya.

"Ayo kita cuci tangannya dan lepaskan bajumu..." ucap Minseok lembut.

Lu Han mengangguk setuju dan berjalan ke kamar mandi bersama Minseok yang mengikutinya dari belakang. Minseok berdiri disamping Lu Han, dia mengambil Sehun dari Lu Han dengan hati-hati. Minseok mengangkat Sehun tanpa memeluknya dia takut anak itu akan mengotori bajunya. Lu Han melepas kemeja Armaninya dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah yang ada di kamar mandi, kini dia hanya menggunakan singlet. Minseok memberikan Sehun kepada Lu Han dan mengambil sabun cair dari lemari westafel, Lu Han memegang tangan Sehun dan meletakkannya di bawah keran air. Minseok menumpahkan sedikit cairan sabun ke tangan kecil Sehun, Sehun memainkan jarinya sambil tertawa senang. Minseok dan Lu Han berhenti dan menatap Sehun.

"Dia menyukainya" ujar Lu Han.

Minseok menekan botol sabun lagi sehingga lebih banyak sabun yang keluar dan itu membuat Sehun semakin senang, Minseok tersenyum ikut senang.

Lu Han menatap Minseok yang tersenyum pada bayi itu. Minseok mendapati Lu Han menatapnya kemudian Minseok mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, senyumnya seketika hilang dari wajahnya. Mereka terdiam sesaat larut dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing, akhirnya Minseok mengambil tangan Sehun dan membilasnya sampai bersih. Saat tangan Sehun sudah bersih barulah mereka bernafas lega.

Sehun menggosok matanya dan mulai menangis lagi.

"Kita harus mengganti popoknya, sepertinya masih banyak di popoknya..."ujar Lu Han.

Minseok mengerutkan hidungnya dan berkata "Ayo kita lihat di internet, bagaimana cara melakukannya"

Mereka lalu mengambil laptop Chanyeol dikamarnya dan mulai membuka Youtube. Mereka menonton video seorang ibu yang mengganti popok bayinya.

"Oke kita bisa melakukan ini! Ini tidak sulit" Lu Han meyakinkan Minseok tapi Minseok menatap Lu Han ragu, karena dia sebenarnya tidak mau membuka popok itu...lumpur Lapindo ada dibalik popok itu(apa?)

"Ayo kita baringkan dia diatas tempat tidur" Minseok ingin membaringkan Sehun diatas tempat tidur Chanyeol.

"Tunggu! Ini ranjang Chanyeol" Lu Han menahan Minseok, Minseok menatap Lu Han heran "Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Minseok.

"Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol selalu melakukan 'aktifitas' mereka di ranjang ini"

Semburat merah muncul di pipi putih Minseok.

"Ewww, dasar pervert! Setidaknya ranjang Chanyeol lebih bersih dari ranjangmu!"

"Oh, yah. Tapi seingatku kamu senang dengan ranjangku" Lu Han menyeringai puas menatap wajah Minseok yang sudah memerah seperti tomat.

Minseok memukul dada Lu Han dan menutup telinga Sehun.

"Jangan membicarakan kehidupan sex kita di depan anak kecil, bodoh!" teriak Minseok

"Jadi kita punya kehidupan sex?" Lu Han semakin menggoda Minseok, dia sangat menikmati wajah Minseok yang semakin memerah.

"Itu masa lalu!" Minseok menatap Lu Han marah dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke Sehun. Lu Han melihat Sehun yang sangat menderita dan dia memutar matanya "Ayo kita baringkan dia" Lu Han berkata sambil menyentuh lengan Minseok, Minseok merasa merinding tapi dia mencoba menepis perasaannya.

Minseok membaringkan Sehun dengan lembut, walaupun tangan kecil Sehun masih mencengkram bahu Minseok dengan erat dan merengek.

"Kita butuh popok baru" Minseok berkata dan Lu Han mengangguk paham, dia berjalan keluar kamar dan kembali membawa tas biru. Dia mengeluarkan popok dari tas itu dan memberikannya pada Minseok, Minseok melihatnya ragu.

"Baiklah" Minseok mulai, dia meletakkan tangannya di dada Sehun agar Sehun tidak berguling-guling "Tahan dia!"

Lu Han naik ke atas tempat tidur dan menahan bahu Sehun, Sehun meronta dan terbatuk-batuk.

"deee...Mama...deee" rengek Sehun.

Minseok mengerutkan keningnya, mencoba berkonsentrasi. Dia membuka plester popok dengan hati-hati.

"Kamu cukup ahli, Minseok" Lu Han memperhatikan Minseok, seringai kecil diwajahnya. Tapi seringai itu menghilang saat dia melihat Sehun menendang-nendangkan kakinya sehingga popoknya terbuka lebar, Minseok cepat-cepat menutup kembali popoknya tidak membiarkan baunya keluar.

"Astaga, pantas saja dia sangat menderita. Popoknya sangat penuh"

"Lakukan sesuatu!"

"Ambilkan kantong plastik, Ambilkan kantong plastik!" perintah Minseok panik, Lu Han segera berlari keluar dan kembali seasaat kemudian dengan membawa tiga buah kantong plastik.

"Kita hanya butuh satu, dua, atau ketiganya...oh, Tuhan" Minseok membuka popoknya dan membukusnya dengan kantong plastik. Tanpa popok Sehun bebas berguling-guling diatas kasur membuat seprei kasur itu dipenuhi dengan kotoran yang menempel di bokongnya.

"Chanyeol akan senang dengan kekacauan ini" Lu Han melihat kekacauan ini sambil membayangkan wajah Chanyeol yang marah melihat tempat tidurnya di penuhi dengan kotoran.

"Lakukan sesuatu!" perintah Minseok.

Lu Han kemudian mengangkat Sehun tinggi-tinggi dan membawanya ke kamar mandi, Minseok menarik seprei ranjang itu dan membuangnya ke lantai.

Chanyeol akan membunuh mereka...

Minseok menyusul Lu Han ke kamar mandi dan mendapati Lu Han meletakkan Sehun di westafel. Lu Han melihat Minseok dan Minseok balas tersenyum. Seakan mengerti apa yang dipikirkan Lu Han , Minseok kemudian mengambil sabun cair lalu membuka baju Sehun. Ditumpahkannya sabun ke badan Sehun dan mengusapkannya membentik gelembung-gelembung sabun. Sehun sangat senang dan menepuk-nepuk tangannya ke air sehingga busa dan air terpercik ke arah Minseok dan Lu Han.

"Oh, jangan. Berhenti! Sudah kukatakan berulang kali kalau ini berbahan sutra dan ini Chanel" teriak Minseok membuat Lu Han tertawa lepas. Mendengar tawa lepas Lu Han membuat Minseok tertegun, sudah lama dia tidak mendengar tawa Lu Han. Mungkin sudah beberapa bulan yang lalu, mengingat kejadian beberapa bulan yang lalu membuat sakit di hatinya. Lu Han yang menyadari perubahan sikap Minseok menghentikan tawanya. Minseok mengambil handuk dan membungkus Sehun, Minseok berbalik dan keluar dari kamar mandi meninggalkan Lu Han dan Sehun yang berceloteh riang. Lu Han kemudian menggendong Sehun dan membawanya ke kamar.

Lu Han ingin memperbaiki keadaan ini, dia ingin meminta maaf pada Minseok karena telah menyakiti hatinya. Tapi dia tidak tahu harus bagaimana.

Lu Han dan Minseok sudah saling mengenal sejak kecil, mereka dikenal partner in crime di kalangan anak-anak Chaebol. Mereka tidaklah akrab tapi cukup dekat untuk bisa menyusun rencana bersama-sama untuk menghancurkan orang yang mereka tidak sukai katakanlah seperti "social destruction" menghancurkan status sosial seseorang, jika kamu punya musuh di kalangan masyarakat elit cara ini paling ampuh. Walaupun demikian Lu Han dan Minseok menghargai satu sama lain, Lu Han yang terkenal suka main perempuan tidak pernah menyentuh Minseok karena dia menggangap Minseok adalah wanita terhormat. Tidak pernah terlintas dipikirannya untuk menggoda dan meniduri Minseok sekalipun dia tau Minseok masih perawan (hal yang langkah di kalangan remaja-remaja Chaebol) dan sudah punya tunangan. Begitupun Minseok, dia tidak pernah memandang rendah Lu Han sekalipun Lu Han mempunyai reputasi buruk dan menjadi bahan pembicaraan di kalangan elit. Baginya Lu Han adalah sosok yang cerdas dan mengasyikkan.

Hingga suatu malam, tepat di malam ulang tahun Minseok terjadi sesuatu yang merubah pandangan dan perasaan mereka berdua. Dimalam ulang tahun Minseok, tunangannya Cha Haekyeon anak dari Menteri Cha memutuskan pertungan mereka. Berita tersebut menyebar dengan cepat.

Malam itu juga Lu Han terbangun mendengar suara bel apartemennya dan mendapati Minseok menangis dan dalam keadaan mabuk didepan pintu apartemennya, Minseok kemudian memeluk Lu Han erat. Entah karena Minseok yang mabuk berat dan rapuh atau karena setan dalam diri Lu Han bangkit. Mereka berciuman panas dan berakhir dengan Lu Han mengambil keperawanan Minseok. Setelah kejadian itu Lu Han tidak dapat melihat wanita lain, yang ada di pikirannya hanyalah Minseok dan dia yakin akan gila jika tidak memilikinya. Awalnya Minseok sangat marah padanya karena telah mengambil sesuatu yang sangat berharga darinya dan dalam keadaan mabuk. Tetapi Lu Han tidak menyerah, setiap hari dia datang ke rumah Minseok membawa seikat bunga, coklat dan sekotak perhiasan atau jam tangan (ayolah, sepasang anting-anting berlian Tiffany dan jam tangan Cartier adalah barang biasa bagi mereka) serta kata maaf yang tidak pernah putus.

Sikap romantis dan kesungguhan Lu Han meluluhkan hati Minseok, Minseok tau Lu Han tulus karena Minseok juga tau Lu Han tidak melakukan ini terhadap wanita lain. Bagi Lu Han wanita lain hanya sebagai pemuas nafsu semalam yang dicampakkan keesokan paginya dan bahkan dia tidak mengingat nama mereka.

Minseok menerima permintaan maaf Lu Han dan mau menjadi kekasihnya. Mereka sangat bahagia, hingga hubungan mereka di ketahui oleh ayah Lu Han.

"Seberapa dekat hubunganmu dengan putri Kim Junsu?" pertanyaan Lu Fan membuat Lu Han tersentak.

"Cih, informanmu bisa juga diandalkan" jawab Lu Han dingin.

"Kamu boleh menyentuh siapapun, tetapi ada orang-orang tertentu yang tidak boleh kau sentuh. Keluarga Kim adalah keluarga terpandang dan terhormat level mereka diatas kita, sekalipun kita jauh lebih kaya dari mereka" ayah Lu Han berkata dengan tenang tanpa menunjukkan emosi.

"Tanpa kau beritahupun aku sudah tau itu" ucap Lu Han semakin dingin.

"Kalau kau sudah tau, hentikan semua permainan drama koreamu ini Lu Han" kali ini ayah Lu Han berbicara serius dan menghentikan kegiatan memotong bonsainya.

"Aku tidak bermain-main dan aku serius dengannya" Lu Han mengepalkan tangan menahan emosi.

"Oh yah, kamu yakin kamu pantas untuknya? Selain membuat masalah dan merusak nama baik keluargamu kamu belum bisa membuktikan apapun" Lu Fan menatap dalam "Cepat atau lambat kamu hanya akan menghancurkannya"

Kata-kata ayahnya selalu terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya 'Apakah dia sanggup berkomitmen dan bertanggung jawab?' 'Apakah yang dirasakannya ini cinta?' dan masih banyak pertanyaan lainnya.

Malam itu dia menemui Minseok, menghancurkan hatinya dan hati Minseok. Malam itu Lu Han melarikan diri ke Brazil menenggelamkan diri dengan obat-obatan terlarang karena dia terlalu pengecut.

"Letakkan dia di ranjang" Minseok menyarankan, Lu Han lalu membaringkan Sehun di atas ranjang. Minseok mengambil popok dan Sehun mulai menendang-nendangkan kakinya.

"Baiklah...di video yang kita nonton tadi, ibunya memegang kaki bayinya" Minseok memulai dengan memegang kaki Sehun, tetapi Sehun selalu bergerak kesana kemari. Sehun pikir Minseok sedang bermain dengannya dan itu menyulitkan Minseok "Tolong aku!" Minseok menatap memohon pada Lu Han. Lu Han yang semula terdiam lalu menangkap kaki Sehun sehingga dia tidak bergerak dan mengangkat sedikit tubuhnya.

"Ok, bersiaplah" Lu Han memberi kode "Sekarang!" perintah Lu Han, dan Minseok segera memakaikan popok kepada Sehun dengan cepat, takut kalau tidak punya kesempatan lagi.

"Ahhh...Berhasil!" Mereka bernafas lega, sangat lega...Sehun hanya tertawa menatap mereka dan menampakkan giginya yang baru satu itu.

Maaf di chapter ini Sehun masih di nistakan oleh mereka, tapi tenang...chapter depan sudah mulai sayang kok...yah walaupun masih dikit...hehehe


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Jum'at, Jam 10 malam.**

"Apa kamu yakin, popoknya harus seperti itu?" Minseok bertanya pada Lu Han, bingung.

Sekarang mereka di ruang tamu, Sehun mereka letakkan di tengah-tengah karpet. Dot dimulutnya dan sebuah boneka beruang ( teddy bear milik Kyungsoo yang di letakkan di kamar Chanyeol) ditangannya. Sehun berceloteh tidak jelas dan mengajak boneka beruangnya mengobrol. Popoknya sepertinya akan terlepas, tetapi Lu Han melarang Minseok memperbaikinya alasannya jika terlalu ketat maka juniornya tidak akan bisa bernafas.

"Tidak apa-apa, jika kita tidak memberinya makan dan minum dia tidak akan buang air. Aku rasa dia punya cadangan makanan yang cukup ditubuhnya, kecuali jika dia mulai menangis berarti saatnya kita memberi dia makan" Lu Han menyarankan dan langsung di setujui oleh Minseok.

Lu Han mengembuskan nafas dan melihat Sehun yang sedang bermain dengan Teddy Bearnya Kyungsoo.

"Aku pikir dia butuh mainan..." ujar Minseok "Dia cuma punya boneka Kyungsoo, waktu aku kecil aku punya banyak sekali mainan. Dia tidak akan bahagia kalau mainannya Cuma satu"

"Kita tidak akan menjaganya, Minseok" Lu Han mengingatkan Minseok

"Dia juga butuh baju, kita tidak bisa meninggalkannya hanya dengan popok" lanjut Minseok.

"Saat pengasuh bayi datang besok pagi, dia akan baik-baik saja" balas Lu Han.

"Kita juga harus berhati-hati terhadap pengasuh bayi, jaman sekarang banyak kasus penculikan bayi" Minseok menjelaskan.

"Cih, kamu terlalu banyak menonton serial Spesial Affairs Team TEN" ejek Lu Han.

"Setidaknya belikan dia mainan untuk malam ini" Minseok melihat Sehun yang sedari tadi mengucek matanya "Sepertinya dia bosan, dia selalu mengusap matanya"

"Bayi selalu mengusap matanya, Minseok" ujar Lu Han bosan.

Mereka melihat Sehun merangkak menuju vas China yang berada diatas meja, "Oh, jangan vas itu. Vas itu dari dinasti Ming" Minseok panik.

"Ambil dia" teriak Lu Han, Minseok segera menarik tangan Sehun sebelum dia menggapai vas itu. Sehun kesal karena tidak bisa mendapatkan vas itu berteriak kencang dan berguling-guling di karpet sambil menangis. Minseok mundur beberapa langkah, bingung harus bagaimana.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan padanya" tanya Lu Han menuduh.

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun, aku hanya menarik tangannya sebelum dia menjatuhkan vas bunga senilai 50 juta Won" jawab Minseok tidak terima tuduhan Lu Han. Lu Han kemudian mengambil vas tersebut dan meletakkanya diatas lemari, dia juga melihat guci antik dan berinisiatif meletakkannya juga diatas lemari.

Sehun tidak berhenti menangis.

"Lihatkan, dia butuh mainan!" Minseok berkata sambil menunduk kemudian mengangkat Sehun dari lantai, dia menggendong Sehun mencoba menenangkannya. Sehun lalu memeluk leher Minseok dan meletakkan kepalanya di bahu Minseok, tangisan Sehun berhenti saat Minseok mengayunkannya dalam gendongannya. Lu Han melihat adegan itu takjub, Minseok sangat sempurna di matanya.

Lu Han kemudian mengambil telepon dan mulai menelpon petugas hotel untuk menyediakan mainan. Petugas hotel mengatakan akan mengantarkan mainannya besok pagi.

"Dengar yah, jika kalian tidak mengantarkannya sekarang. Maka akan ku pastikan Park Yoochun (ayah Chanyeol) sendiri yang akan menendang kalian keluar dari hotel ini" ancam Lu Han kesal.

"Baik Tuan! Akan kami antarkan sekarang juga"

Akhirnya Sehun tenang dan Minseok mendudukkan dirinya di sofa bersama Sehun yang masih ada di gendonganya. Lu Han mengambil kotak mainan yang berisi kepala badut, meletakkannya diatas meja dan duduk disamping Minseok.

"Boo" Sehun berkata, jari kecilnya menunjuk kotak itu.

"Singkirkan itu, Lu Han! Benda itu akan menakutinya dan jika dia mulai menangis maka kamu yang harus menenangkannya" ujar Minseok.

"Benda ini tidak akan menakutinya, Minseok! Benda itu adalah mainan anak-anak. Dan dia tau itu, lihat bagaimana dia melihat benda itu. Dia menyukainya"

Lu Han mencoba menyentuh kotak itu, Minseok menutup matanya takut, Sehun membelakkan matanya. Saat kepala badut itu keluar, tiba-tiba bel lift berbunyi'ting'. Sehun menjerit dan Lu Han terlonjak kaget. Kelihatannya Sehun tidak menyukai benda tersebut karena dia menangis keras kemudian melepaskan dotnya dan memeluk Minseok dengan erat.

"Sudah kubilang kalau dia tidak menyukainya!" bentak Minseok pada Lu Han dan memberinya deathglare. Minseok berusaha menenangkan Sehun dengan mengayunnya pelan. Dressnya sekarang sudah berantakan, tadinya dressnya berwarna hijau sutra sekarang seperti bermotif leopard.

Lu Han melihat Sehun yang tidak senang dengan kotak itu kemudian membuang kotak itu, dia kemudian berbalik ke arah lift dan melihat dua orang pria membawa tas belanja berisi mainan dari toko mainan. Lu Han memerintahkan mereka menaruh mainan itu dan menyuruh mereka pergi.

Minseok dan Lu Han mengeluarkan mainan dari dalam tas dan menunjukkannya satu persatu pada Sehun. Tetapi Sehun menolaknya dia semakin mempererat pelukannya di leher Minseok dan semakin menangis.

"Dia tidak menyukai semuanya" Minseok rasanya ingin menangis bersama Sehun.

"Ingat apa yang di katakan bibimu, jika dia menangis..."

"Ayo kita tidur" Minseok mendesah capek, rasanya badannya remuk. Sehun menguap lebar dan mulai mengantuk.

"Dia mengantuk" ujar Lu Han senang

"Sempurna, ayo kita tidurkan dia supaya kita dapat berpikir dengan jernih" Minseok menarik Lu Han bersamanya ke salah satu kamar di apartemen itu.

"Tunggu...Apa yang akan kamu lakukan?" tanya Lu Han bingung.

"Aku ingin menidurkan Sehun" jawab Minseok

"Dan kenapa aku harus ikut?" Lu Han membesarkan suaranya.

"sssstttt...kecilkan suaranmu Tuan Lu" bisik Minseok, Sehun lalu memutar kepalanya menatap Lu Han dengan ibu jari di mulutnya dan dia mulai merengek.

"Ok...arra...aku ikut" kini dia yang menarik Minseok ke kamar untuk segera tidur. Sebenarnya bukan seperti ini rencananya menghabiskan malam ini. Lu Han hanya akan mengambil dokumen di apartemen Chanyeol kemudian menghadiri pesta di salah satu club di Itaewon dan mungkin melanjutkan pesta di club lain. Tapi jika dia harus menghabiskan malamnya bersama Minseok dan bayi bernama Sehun, ini tidaklah buruk.

**Jum'at, jam 11 malam.**

Minseok dan Lu Han masuk ke dalam kamar dan membaringkan Sehun diatas tempat tidur.

"Oke, sekarang waktunya tidurrr..." Minseok bersenandung dan menepuk-nepuk bantal mengisyaratkan Sehun untuk tidur.

"Mimi.." Sehun merengek tidak mau tidur. Mereka berdua akhirnya duduk di tempat tidur menunggu Sehun tertidur.

Saat mereka merasa Sehun mulai terlelap, mereka berbalik hendak keluar kamar. Tapi Sehun terbangun dan menatap mereka, mereka seperti maling yang tertangkap basah.

"Na..."Sehun mengangkat tangannya ke arah Lu Han, dia ingin di gendong. Akhirnya Lu Han menggendongnya, Sehun meletakkan kepalanya didada Lu Han dan menatap penuh harap ke arah Minseok.

"Kita harus ikut baring dengannya dan tunggu sampai dia tidur baru kita keluar dari kamar ini, bagaimana?" saran Minseok dan Lu Han harus mengakui itu ide yang bagus.

"Baiklah, kamu disebelah kanan dan aku disebelah sini" Lu Han naik ke atas tempat tidur dan meletakkan Sehun. Minseok membuka sepatunya dan juga naik ke atas tempat tidur.

Sehun sangat senang diapit oleh mereka, dia berceloteh riang. Sehun kemudian memeluk Minseok dan memanggilnya mama sekali lagi. Minseok memutar matanya mendengar Sehun memanggilnya mama tapi seulas senyum terukir di bibirnya.

Minseok memutar badanya menghadap Lu Han dengan Sehun berada di tengah mereka.

"lalalalala..."Sehun berceloteh

"Sepertinya dia ingin kita bernyanyi atau mendongeng untuknya" Lu Han mata Sehun yang masih terbuka tapi sudah terlihat lelah.

"Kenapa kamu tidak bernyanyi untuknya?" ujar Minseok sambil menggoda Lu Han

"Aku bukan penyanyi" jawab Lu Han "Kenapa bukan kamu saja?"

"Aku tidak bisa menyanyi"

Mereka terdiam saat mendengar bunyi kentut yang besar. Lu Han menatap Minseok, Minseok menatap Lu Han.

"Jangan berpikir kalau aku yang..." ujar Minseok memulai perdebatan mereka.

"Itu bukan aku!' bentak Lu Han tidak terima tuduhan Minseok.

Mereka berhenti berdebat dan melihat ke arah Sehun. Sehun mengisap jempolnya tanpa rasa bersalah. Mereka berdua turun dari tempat tidur dan melotot pada Sehun.

Sehun bangun dan duduk diatas tempat tidur bingung dengan sikap ke dua orang dewasa itu, dia merasa mereka ingin meninggalkannya dan mulai mengangis lagi.

"Ughh...dia harus mengontrol perutnya" Minseok mendengus.

"Dia hanya seorang bayi, Minseok" jawab Lu Han membela, tapi dia tetap saja diam di tempatnya tidak berniat kembali ke tempat tidur.

"Ambilkan pengharum ruangan atau apapun itu" perintah Minseok sambil mendorong Lu Han keluar kamar dan dia kembali melihat Sehun dan berusaha menenangkannya " Tidak apa-apa, kami disini. Kamu baik-baik saja, tidak perlu menangis ok?"

Sehun tentu saja tidak mengerti apa yang di maksud Minseok, dia mulai merangkak ke arah Minseok. Minseok berlari ke tempat tidur saat dilihatnya Sehun yang akan terjatuh dari tempat tidur, dia mengangkat dan menggendong Sehun dia menarik nafas dalam-dalam karena tadi jantungnya hampir copot.

Lu Han kembali membawa pengharum ruangan di tangannya kemudian dia menyemprot ruangan itu. Mereka berdua bernafas lega setelah bau harum tercium diruangan itu. Minseok naik ke tempat tidur bersama Sehun, sedangkan Lu Han masih terdiam di tempatnya takut kalau Sehun kembali buang angin.

"Naiklah ke ranjang" Minseok memanggil "Dia adalah anakmu, bukan anakku" akhirnya Lu Han meletakkan botol pengharum ruangan diatas meja nakas, mematikan lampu dan naik ke tempat tidur.

Sehun menendangkan kaki ke udara, memutar badannya membelakangi Minseok dan menghadap ke Lu Han. Dia menatap Lu Han yang balas menatapnya.

Sesuatu yang lembut dan aneh mulai muncul di hati Lu Han. Ini sangat aneh, dia pernah merasakan perasaan ini beberapa kali dalam hidupnya dan hampir semua perasaan 'lembut' itu dirasakannya terhadap Minseok. Lu Han adalah orang yang berhati dingin, hanya kepada orang-orang tertentu hatinya melembut dan saat ini hatinya kembali melembut.

Sehun tersenyum kepadanya dan mulai mengantuk. Lu Han dan Minseok terdiam saat Sehun mulai terlelap, setelah Minseok mengusap lembut rambutnya.

Minseok melihat Lu Han dalam kegelapan "pelan-pelan, aku bangun duluan" bisik Minseok.

Lu Han menyipitkan matanya "Tidak, aku duluan. Aku mau menelpon informanku untuk mencari tahu semua ini"

Minseok balas menatapnya " Jadi hanya ini yang kamu pikirkan? Informanmu?"

"Dia yang terbaik, Minseok"

Sehun bergumam dan mereka berdua terdiam

"Kamu akan membangunkan dia" bisik Minseok keras.

"Bukannya kamu yang memulainya" bisik Lu Han tidak mau kalah. Mereka bangkit dari tempat tidur siap untuk melanjutkan debat mereka di luar. Sehun tiba-tiba terbangun dan bangkit dari tidurnya, dia menatap mereka merasa dihianati dia mulai merengek.

Melihat itu mereka terdiam dan segera naik ke tempat tidur sebelum tangis Sehun pecah.

"Oh,cup...cup...cup...tidurlah kami tidak pergi kok!" Minseok memeluk Sehun menenangkannya kemudian membaringkannya.

"Iya, kami akan selalu disini" Lu Han mengusap rambut Sehun pelan dan Sehun pun mulai terlelap dalam pelukan orang yang dianggapnya sebagai orang tuannya.

**Jum'at, Jam 12 malam.**

Minseok kembali dari dapur dengan membawa secangkir teh, dia duduk di samping Lu Han yang sedang menelpon informannya.

"Cari tau saja apa yang kamu tau secepatnya, dia pasti punya keluarga...ok, kabari aku secepatnya" Lu Han menutup teleponya "Dia sedang mencari informasi tentang Sehun" Lu Han memberitahu Minseok.

Minseok mengangguk dan melipat kakinya dengan anggun kemudian menyesap tehnya. Semua gerakan Minseok sangat seksi membuat Lu Han menelan ludahnya dan mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Kita harus menelpon pengasuh, dan lihat apakah mereka sanggup datang besok pagi" ujar Minseok. Lu Han memperhatikan wajah Minseok yang terlihat lelah, dia ingin menyuruhnya tidur di kamar lain dan dia tidur di sofa. Tapi dia takut kalau Sehun menangis, mereka tidak mendengarnya. Dia ingin menawarkan Minseok untuk tidur bersama-sama dengan Sehun tapi tidak dia tidak se'lembut' itu.

Jadi Lu Han cuma mengambil telepon lalu menelpon layanan pengasuh bayi 24Jam, mengecek apakah ada pengasuh yang siap besok pagi dan menutup teleponnya.

"Begitu saja?" tanya Minseok

"Apa maksudmu?" Lu Han balik bertanya

"Mereka tidak bertanya, seperti apa bayi itu?"

"Kita tidak tau seperti apa Sehun" jawab Lu Han cuek.

"Mereka tidak bertanya apakah kita mau sesorang yang bisa 2 bahasa?" tanya Minseok lagi.

"Aku pikir itu tidak penting"

"Tentu saja itu penting, Lu Han!" Minseok mendengus " Saat ibuku membawa Lee Ahjumma ke rumah waktu aku berumur 7thn, dia di bekali 2 bahasa dan dia bisa memberikan pelajaran etika"

Lu Han menatapnya tak percaya" Ya ampun, Minseok! Baiklah, kita akan mengadakan 'wawancara', 'audisi' atau apapun ala Queen Minseok sesuai keinginanmu. Kamu senang sekarang?" tentu saja Lu Han tidak pernah menolak keinginan Minseok.

Minseok tersenyum senang "ya, terima kasih Lu Han" lalu memeluk Lu Han erat. Minseok yang menyadari tindakannya tiba-tiba melepaskan pelukannya dan melihat ke arah lain, suasana menjadi canggung.

"Hmm...kenapa kamu tidak tidur saja? Kamu bisa menggunakan kamar tamu, aku bisa tidur di sini" Lu Han menyarankan, berusaha menghilangkan kecanggungan diantara mereka.

Minseok tersenyum, tersentuh dengan tawaran Lu Han "Bagaimana kalau Sehun terbangun dan menangis?"

"Aku..." Lu Han melihat keliling ruangan, sebenarnya dia tidak yakin harus berbuat apa jika Sehun terbangun. Dia bukan tipe kebapaan, 'tidak akan pernah dan tidak akan pernah mau' dia meyakinkan dirinya. "...akan membangunkanmu".

Tiba-tiba mereka mendengar Sehun yang terbangun dengan suara tangisan yang keras, mereka segera berlari ke kamar bahkan seperti orang yang ikut lomba lari.

Sehun duduk ditengah-tengah tempat tidur dengan selimut di atas tubuh kecilnya, wajahnya seperti ketakutan karena mendapati orang tuanya tidak disisinya. Minseok kemudian berjalan ke sisi kanan dan naik ke tempat tidur. Sehun kemudian memeluknya erat, Minseok melihat ke arah Lu Han berharap dia mau naik ke tempat tidur. Lu Han pun akhirnya naik ke tempat tidur dan berbaring, Minseok ikut berbaring bersama Sehun dan mengusap rambutnya.

Lu Han kemudian mengambil dot diatas meja nakas di samping tempat tidur, Sehun yang melihat itu secara otomatis membuka mulutnya dan Lu Han tersenyum kemudian memberikan Sehun dotnya. Sehun dengan senang mengisap dotnya dan kembali terlelap.

Minseok menguap dan Lu Han berusaha menahan kantuknya.

"Min...?" ujar Lu Han bertanya dalam kegelapan

"Hmm...?" Jawab Minseok

"Apa orang tuamu tidak mencarimu?

"Orang tuaku sedang berada di New York dan Lee Ahjumma taunya kalau aku menginap di tempat Kyungsoo"

"Minseok..."panggil Lu Han pelan

Tidak ada jawaban dari Minseok, Lu Han berbalik menghadap Minseok, dilihatnya Minseok sudah terlelap. Bibir merahnya sedikit terbuka, wajahnya tenang dan sangatlah cantik.

"Aku mencintaimu Kim Minseok" ucap Lu Han dan akhirnya tidak bisa lagi melawan kantuk dan ikut terbawa ke alam mimpi.

ps: seharian ini aku g' ada kerjaan, jadi update aja...maaf kalau ceritanya membosankan...hehehe


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Sabtu, Jam 1 pagi**

Minseok berkedip dan perlahan membuka matanya, sekelilingnya masih gelap. Dia merasa baru tidur beberapa menit, kepalanya sakit dan dia merasa...ini sangat aneh...dia merasa ...basah. Dia berkedip sekali lagi, Sehun sekarang berada diatasnya masih dengan empeng di mulutnya. Minseok mengerutkan keningnya, kenapa dia basah? Perlahan dia mengangkat selimutnya.

"Akhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..."Minseok menjerit histeris membuat Sehun terbangun dan menangis juga Lu Han yang terlonjak kaget.

"Apa-apaan sih, Min?" teriak Lu Han marah karena jantungnya rasanya mau copot. Mendengar teriakan Lu Han tangisan Sehun semakin kencang, dia bingung karena Minseok tidak berhenti menjerit dan Lu Han yang berteriak kepadanya.

"Dia kencing! Oh, Tuhan! Aku dipenuhi dengan air seni" teriak Minseok, Lu Han segera turun dari tempat tidur dan mengerang saat menyadari dia juga basah.

" &#*$%" umpat Lu Han

"Jauhkan dia dariku!" perintah Minseok "Oh Tuhan, Aku menyerah"

"Aku tidak akan menyentuhnya!"

"Luhannnn!" Minseok merengek minta tolong

"Mama" Sehun menangis dan memeluk erat lengan Minseok.

"Ayo, ke kamar mandi!" Lu Han menggerutu marah dan siap meninggalkan semua kekacauan ini. Dia menolong Minseok dan Sehun turun dari tempat tidur, tapi tidak satupun dari mereka merasa nyaman bersentuhan satu sama lain ataupun menyentuh Sehun. Mereka menuju kamar mandi dan Lu Han menyalakan pancuran dan memilih air hangat.

Sehun tertegun, dia merengek dan memeluk Minseok yang kelihatannya sangat menderita. Lu Han meringis saat membuka singletnya, Minseok mengambil sabun mandi dan memberikannya pada Lu Han. Lu Han kemudian menggosok badannya dengan menggebu-gebu dan masih meringis kesal. Dia kemudian membuka celananya dan sebelum Minseok protes dia sudah melepaskan celananya. Sehun berhenti menangis dan melihat Lu Han heran.

Mantan kekasih Minseok sekarang berdiri didepannya tanpa menggunakan apapun selain boxernya, 'Oh Tuhan, Oh My God, OMG, Oh Em ji' Minseok terus menelan ludahnya dan mengipas wajahnya yang sudah memerah sempurna.

Lu Han berbalik dan mengambil Sehun dari gendongan Minseok kemudian dia membuka popoknya dan menggosok badannya dengan sabun.

"Na..." Sehun merengek tidak suka, tetapi Lu Han tetap memandikannya.

Minseok sebenarnya malu melepaskan dressnya didepan Lu Han tetapi rasa lengket dan bau tak sedap yang menempel ditubuhnya membuatnya tidak nyaman. Perlahan dia melepaskan dressnya dan hanya menggunakan pakaian dalam dia masuk ke dalam shower. Saat Minseok berdiri dibawah pancuran dan air menyirami tubuhnya, pakaian dalamnya menjadi transparan. Melihat pemandangan itu junior Lu Han menegang, tapi dia berusaha memaksa pikirannya untuk fokus. 'Fokus, fokus, fokus Lu Han' pikir Lu Han sambil terus menelan ludahnya.

Sehun menendangkan kakinya dan mulai menangis lagi, dia ingin tidur, dia capek.

"Aku sudah bilang padamu kalau popoknya salah, itu terlalu longgar" Minseok marah dan Lu Han hanya diam tak membalas, dia lelah. Mereka berdua lelah.

Lu Han lalu memberikan Sehun pada Minseok, dia menutup keran kemudian mengambil handuk yang cukup lebar untuk menutupi Minseok dan Sehun dan juga mengambil satu untuknya.

"Aku rasa, aku akan berbau air seni sepanjang hari" gerutu Lu Han kesal.

Mereka menuju ke kamar Chanyeol untuk mengambil pakaian. Minseok membuka lemari pakaian, dia mengambil kaos oblong milik Chanyeol dan memakaikannya pada Sehun yang tenggelam didalam kaos itu 'setidaknya dia tidak telanjang' pikir Minseok. Minseok mengambil salah satu gaun tidur Kyungsoo (yang di simpannya di lemari Chanyeol jika dia menginap) dan memakainya, dia juga mengambil kaos dan boxer Chanyeol dan memberikannya pada Lu Han. Tetapi Lu Han menolaknya "Kenapa aku harus memakai ini?" Lu Han menunjuk boxer Chanyeol

"Itu lebih baik daripada kamu telanjang" jawab Minseok

"Tapi ini milik Chanyeol, lagipula apa salahnya telanjang! kamu sudah pernah melihatku telanjang" Lu Han masih tidak mau memakainya.

"Aku bilang pakai!" Minseok menekan suaranya, dia terlalu lelah untuk berdebat dan jika Minseok sudah begitu Lu Han tidak akan membantahnya (well, dia masih ingin hidup).

Sehun mengangkat tangannya pada Minseok, ingin di gendong. Minseok menggendongnya dan mengambil empengnya. Sehun sangat senang melihat empengnya lagi, matanya merah dan bengkak kelihatan sekali kalau dia sangat lelah. Melihat wajah Sehun, Minseok merasa kasihan padanya.

"Mimi" Sehun berbisik padanya.

"Ayo kita tidur" Minseok mengajak Lu Han yang sedari tadi terdiam, masih kesal karena boxer Chanyeol.

Mereka kemudian keluar dari kamar Chanyeol dan menuju ke kamar lain. Ada 6 kamar di penthouse ini, 2 diantaranya telah di hancurkan oleh mereka.

Kali ini Chanyeol benar-benar akan membunuh mereka...

**Sabtu, Jam 4 pagi**

"Kkaebsonggg" suara perempuan yang cekikikan dan tertawa melengking terdengar.

Minseok membuka matanya merasa mendengar suara perempuan yang tertawa bahagia dan cekikikan. Sehun masih terlelap dan memeluk erat lehernya sambil mengisap empengnya dengan tenang.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar dibanting keras dan terbuka lebar 'BAM!'

Baekhyun berdiri di depan pintu dalam keadaan mabuk.

"Oppaaaaaa" Baekhyun tertawa bahagia dan hampir saja terjatuh.

Minseok dan Sehun terbangun karena kaget, empeng Sehun terjatuh dan dia menangis sekali lagi. Lu Han mengerang keras dan ikut terbangun.

"Yifan...Wu Yifan!" teriak Baekhyun memanggil Yifan. Kepala Yifan muncul dari balik pintu dengan muka cengo'nya dan sama mabuknya dengan Baekhyun.

Byun Baekhyun dan Wu Yifan adalah salah satu sahabat Minseok dan Lu Han. Baekhyun adalah salah satu sahabat Minseok selain Kyungsoo, ayahnya seorang pengacara kondang dan ibunya mantan artis era 80'an. Dia juga seorang idol dan salah satu anggota girlband, Venus (yang Minseok tidak mengerti kenapa semua gruop, gilrband dan boyband dibawah manajemen perusahaan itu bernama planet ; Exo, Venus, Moonlight, Earth dan yang terakhir Merkuri). Karena statusnya sebagai selebritis, dia mempunyai akses yang luas dan hal itu menjadikannya 'Ratu Gosip' di kalangan anak-anak chaebol bahkan Dispatch mempekerjakannya menjadi mata-mata mereka dengan perjanjian Dispatch tidak membeberkan skandalnya. Sedangkan Wu Yifan adalah teman kecil Lu Han, sama-sama anak China. Keluarga Yifan mempunyai usaha perkapalan dan ekspor-impor di Kanada. Yifan telah menjadi model sejak usianya masih 13thn karena tinggi badannya yang abnormal dan wajahnya yang tampan (yang menurut Minseok dan Lu Han selalu terlihat bego'). Dia di kenal sebagai 'Kris', 'Kevin', 'Duizhang', 'Si Cool' dan lain sebagainya yang menurut teman-temannya tidaklah penting mengingat Yifan lebih suka di panggil 'Galaxy Hyung'.

"Ini tahun berapa, Kris?" tanya Baekhyun pada Yifan "Sudah berapa lama kita pergi?" meraka melihat ke arah Lu Han dan Minseok yang duduk di atas tempat tidur dengan seorang bayi yang memeluk Lu Han erat.

Melihat pemandangan itu Baekhyun dan Yifan tertawa histeris sambil memegang perut mereka dan terguling-guling di lantai.

Minseok memutar matanya kesal, jika tidurnya terganggu terus maka wajahnya akan cepat keriput.

"Bisakah kalian berdua berhenti tertawa? Kalian membangunkan Sehun" Minseok mendesis pada mereka berdua.

"Aku cuma pergi tur ke Jepang selama 2 minggu,..."ujar Baekhyun sambil mengangkat tangannya, dia sangat kebingungan "...dan lihat, Lu Han dan Minseok sudah punya anak!" Baekhyun tertawa sekali lagi.

Minseok turun dari tempat tidur dan berdiri di depan mereka sambil berkacak pinggang "Hentikan! kalian membuat Sehun ketakutan"

"Hahahahahaha" tawa mereka semakin besar

"Kkaebsong" Baekhyun semakin tertawa.

"Dia menari diatas meja" Yifan menambahkan, tidak jelas dan sekali lagi mereka tertawa histeris.

Lu Han turun dari tempat tidur sambil menggendong Sehun yang sudah berhenti menangis dan mulai tertawa melihat dua orang dewasa didepannya tertawa.

"Kebsong" Sehun berkata

"Kamu dengar, Kris! Kamu dengar itu" Baekhyun menunjuk Sehun senang, sebagian rambutnya jatuh menutupi wajahnya. Yifan yang melihat Lu Han menggendong Sehun semakin tertawa histeris, dia merasa ini sangat lucu (seorang Lu Han menggendong bayi) dia pasti sudah gila.

Lu Han menggeram kesal melihat tingkah konyol mereka dan Sehun memberikan empengnya kepada Baekhyun "Bobo..." Sehun menjelaskan.

"Ah, Gyeopda!" Baekhyun menatap Sehun "Omo! Dia tidak mirip denganmu, Lu Han. Apa kamu yakin...? jangan-jangan Minseok selingkuh" Baekhyun dan Yifan sekali lagi tertawa histeris.

Minseok mendengus kesal "Dia bukan anak kami! Dia anak kalian!"

"Rasanya kepalaku sakit, aku ingin muntah. Min" Baekhyun menarik Yifan ke kamar mandi, mereka terhuyung-huyung dan hampir terjatuh karena Yifan sangat besar. Minseok dan Lu Han akhirnya membantu mereka berdiri tegak.

Mereka membawa Baekhyun dan Yifan ke kamar yang ranjangnya telah di kencingi oleh Sehun. Saat memasuki kamar itu Minseok menutup hidungnya "Tidak apa-apa mereka tidur disini?" tanya Minseok.

"Letakkan saja mereka disini, tidak apa-apa jika mereka muntah. Kasurnya sudah basah kok" Lu Han menjelaskan, tidak ambil pusing dengan bau kamar ini.

Minseok membaringkan Baekhyun, gadis itu langsung terlelap dan mendengkur tanpa menyadari kasur dibawahnya basah.

"Bau apa ini?" Yifan bertanya pada saat Lu Han membaringkannya di kasur.

"Tidak ada, kamu tadi muntah" ujar Minseok meyakinkan Yifan.

"Oh...Ok..." jawab Yifan tidak menyadari keadaan.

"Mereka akan membunuh kita besok pagi" Miseok tersenyum saat mereka keluar dari kamar dan menutup pintu.

"Itu balasannya karena membangunkan bayi, iya kan Sehun?" ujar Lu Han

"Boo" jawab Sehun setuju.

"Cukup adil" balas Minseok.

Selalu seperti ini, mereka berdua selalu turun tangan jika Baekhyun dan Yifan mabuk, Baekhyun dan Yifan adalah 'King and Queen of Party' mereka bahkan tidak peduli dengan image idol mereka (ayolah, apa gunanya Baekhyun bekerja pada Dispatch). Minseok tidak pernah melihat Lu Han mabuk, karena semenjak umur 14 tahun Lu Han sudah mempunyai toleransi yang tinggi terhadap alkohol. Lu Han cuma mabuk berat saat putus dengan Minseok, tentu saja Minseok tidak tau itu karena Lu Han melarikan diri ke Brazil.

Mereka lalu menuju ke kamar mereka dan berbaring di tempat tidur, sebentar lagi pagi tetapi kekacaun tidak pernah berhenti.

"Selamat Pagi, Minseok"

"Selamat Tidur, Lu Han"

"kebsong"

"Hushh! Jangan ucapkan kata itu Sehun, kamu akan jadi bodoh seperti mereka"

Saat mereka akan terlelap, jam weker di meja nakas samping tempat tidur tiba-tiba berdering.

"Akhhh...Sial! akan kubunuh siapapun yang menaruh jam weker di kamar ini!"

"Oh Tuhan, Kapan ini akan berakhir"

Dan Sehun menangis sekali lagi...

Ps: disini Kris dan Baekhyun bukan pairing, mereka cuma salah satu teman gila LuMin...oh, dan kenapa aku updatenya cepat itu karena aku sebenarnya udah nulis beberapa chapter di buku ,tinggal aku pindahin aja di laptop dan tadahhhh update deh...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Sabtu, Jam 6 pagi**

Dretttt...

Dretttttttttt...

Minseok mengerang, dia melirik ke samping dan mendapati Lu Han memeluknya dari belakang. Lu Han membenamkan hidungnya di belakang telinga Minseok dan memeluknya erat. Minseok membiarkannya, merasa nyaman dengan kehangatan yang berasal dari tubuh Lu Han. Tetapi dia menyadari sesuatu...

Bayi

Sehun

Minseok terbangun dari tidurnya dan melihat keseliling kamar. Sehun duduk diatas tempat tidur, tubuh kecilnya di balut kaos oblong Chanyeol dan sebuah handphone di tangannya. 'Itu handphoneku' pikir Minseok. Matanya melebar saat handphonenya berdering dan tangan kecil Sehun menekan tombolnya dan meletakkan handphone itu di telinganya.

"Yabuceyo" Sehun berkata dengan suara kecil.

Minseok berusaha melepaskan pelukan Lu Han dan merebut handphonenya dari tangan Sehun, Sehun berpikir ini sebuah permainan, dia menghindari Minseok dan tertawa riang.

Minseok dapat mendengar suara ibunya diseberang sana.

"Kembalikan! Anak nakal!" teriak Minseok

Mendengar teriakan Minseok, Lu Han pun terbangun. Sehun merangkak di atas tempat tidur sambil cekikikan "Yabuceo" ulang Sehun.

Minseok dapat mendengar suara kebingungan ibunya.

"Berikan handphonenya, sekarang!" bentak Minseok.

Sehun yang mendengar nada suara Minseok terlonjak kaget, dia menjatuhkan handphonenya dan mulai menangis. Lu Han cuma menghela nafas saat Sehun merangkak ke arahnya dan memeluknya, dia bergumam tidak jelas dan menunjuk Minseok yang sedang sibuk mengambil handphonenya.

"Yah, dia memang jahat" ucap Lu Han saat Sehun membenamkan wajahnya yang basah di dadanya.

"Omma?" ujar Minseok, takut.

"Ya, Kim Minseok. Apakah yang tadi itu seorang bayi?" suara ibu Minseok melengking, Minseok terlonjak dan melirik Lu Han yang menyeringai kepadanya. Sehun masih berceloteh tentang betapa jahatnya Minseok padanya.

"Nde Omunim, aku tidak dapat menjelaskannya sekarang. Aku baru saja bangun-"

"Apa yang kamu lakukan dengan seorang bayi?" Kim Sunny menuntut penjelasan.

"Ini anak Lu Han" jawab Minseok yang kemudian disesalinya saat dilihatnya Lu Han semakin berseringai dan Minseok balas melotot kepadanya.

"Lu Han punya seorang anak? Betulkah itu Minseok?"

"Ceritanya panjang, sebenarnya dia bukan anaknya" Minseok berusaha menjelaskan dan Lu Han berusaha menahan tawanya.

"Apakah kamu sekarang bersamanya?" bentak Sunny

"I-ya" ujar Minseok dengan suara kecil.

"Tidur?" lanjut Sunny

Dan Minseok menyadari kesalahannya sebesar benua Asia.

"Eee..."

"Bersama?" Suara ibunya naik beberapa oktaf dan Minseok mengernyit mendengarnya "Ya, Kim Minseok. Sekarang juga kamu harus pulang!"

"Aku...aku tidak bisa bu" Minseok melihat ke arah Sehun yang sekarang sudah dipangkuan Lu Han yang balas menatapnya, dia mengisap empeng yang diberikan Lu Han untuk membuatnya diam.

"Apa maksudmu tidak bisa pulang? Tentu saja kamu bisa, akan kusuruh sopir menjemputmu" ucap Sunny.

"Tidak bu, Lu Han tidak tau cara menangani bayi" lanjut Minseok "Dan kami akan mengadakan audisi untuk mencari pengasuh bayi"

Sunny semakin menggerutu, Minseok melirik ke arah Sehun yang mengangkat tangannya padanya.

"Omma aku harus pergi, aku harus mengganti popok seorang bayi. Daaaa..."

"Ya Kim Minseok!"

Minseok menutup teleponnya dan melotot kearah Lu Han yang tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Aku tidak akan kaget jika dia terbang dari New York ke Korea dan muncul membawa pedang" ujar Minseok yang kembali berbaring. Sehun melihatnya dan Minseok menghembuskan nafas "Mianhe, ibuku sedikit gila" Minseok menjelaskan pada Sehun dan Sehun bergumam membalasnya.

Ibu Minseok, Kim Sunny adalah tipe ibu-ibu sosialita yang memiliki karir cemerlang tetapi masih peduli terhadap anaknya. Dia seorang designer terkenal dan mempunyai sebuah yayasan amal. Dia sangat menyayangi Minseok mungkin sedikit overprotective. Dia juga mengetahui hubungan anaknya dan Lu han, tetapi sebatas hubungan kekasih biasa (dia masih menganggap putri kecilnya itu innocent dan lugu). Sunny tidak terlalu ambil pusing dengan reputasi buruk Lu Han karena dia bisa melihat Lu Han sebenarnya anak yang baik dan dia mencintai putrinya dengan tulus (yah, walaupun dia lebih memilih Haekyeon mantan tunangan Minseok sebagai menantunya). Satu yang selalu menjadi pesan Sunny pada anaknya 'Ingat Minseok, ibu belum siap menjadi seorang nenek!'.

Sehun mulai merengek dipangkuan Lu Han, dia mulai merangkak dan mengambil botol susu yang ada diatas meja nakas. Dia melihat botol susunya kosong. Sehun menangis dan menggosok matanya, dia melihat Lu Han dan Minseok dengan pandangan memohon.

"Aku pikir dia lapar" ujar Lu Han.

"Jika kita memberinya minum, dia akan buang air lagi" Minseok mengingatkan Lu Han.

"Dia akan tetap melakukan itu, apapun yang kita lakukan" jawab Lu Han, dia kemudian menggendong Sehun dan mengambil botolnya. Lu Han kemudian keluar kamar dan menuju ke dapur dengan Minseok yang mengikutinya dari belakang.

Lu Han kemudian memberikan Sehun pada Minseok, dia ke ruang tamu dan kembali membawa tas biru Sehun. Dia mengambil kaleng susu dari dalam tas, memasukkan 2 sendok susu kedalam botol, menambahkan air dan mengocoknya seperti seorang bartender kemudian dia memberikan botolnya pada Sehun.

"Ini minumanmu, Tuan" ujar Lu Han, melihat itu Minseok cuma memutar matanya.

"Na.." tolak Sehun, mulai merengek.

Minseok menghela nafas dan menggosok matanya "hangatkan susunya, lihat apakah dia menyukainya"

Lu Han mengambil botol itu, menumpahkan isinya dalam gelas mug dan menghangatkannya dalam mikrowave.

"Berapa banyak maid yang kita butuhkan besok pagi untuk membereskan kekacauan ini?" Minseok melihat sekelilingnya, semuanya berantakan.

"Sebanyak mungkin" jawab Lu Han, dia mengambil susu dari mikrowave, memasukkannya ke dalam botol dan memberikannya pada Sehun "Ini, sudah hangat" tetapi Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya dan menolak botol itu dan Lu Han mengerang frustasi.

"Sini biar aku saja" Minseok mengambil botolnya dan berjalan menuju kamar bersama Sehun, dia membaringkan Sehun dan ikut berbaring disampingnya. Lu Han yang sedari tadi mengikutinya ikut berbaring di belakang Minseok, membuat Minseok terkejut karenanya.

"Ayolah..." Minseok memohon pada Sehun sambil memberikan botolnya, Sehun akhirnya menyadari kalau susunya hangat langsung mengisap dotnya dengan senang hati.

Minseok berbalik ke belakang dan mendapati Lu Han tersenyum lembut pada Sehun "Dia anak yang baik" ujar Minseok, merasa diperhatikan Lu Han cepat-cepat mengalihkan pandangannya "Yah, begitulah" jawab Lu Han, salah tingkah.

Mereka melihat Sehun yang sudah mulai mengantuk, kelopak matanya perlahan menutup dan kemudian dia tertidur. Minseok mengambil botol dari tangan Sehun dan meletakkannya di atas meja nakas.

Lu Han kemudian menarik selimut dan menutupi mereka bertiga. Lu han menatap Minseok dan kali ini Minseok balas menatapnya, karena mereka tidak mungkin menghindar terus.

"Terima kasih" akhirnya mulai bicara "untuk tidak meninggalkannku di saat aku sedang kesulitan"

"Tampaknya itu sudah menjadi kebiasaanku" kali ini Minseok mengalihkan pandangannya. Dia lalu mengingat kejadian beberapa bulan lalu saat Lu Han meninggalkannya dan itu sakit. Setiap momen bersama Lu Han adalah momen yang indah dan menakjubkan, dia tidak pernah merasakan ini waktu dia masih bersama Haekyeon. Dia telah menyerahkan tubuh dan hatinya pada Lu Han tetapi Lu Han mengatakan padanya kalau mereka tidak dapat bersama dan itu menyakitinya.

Apakah ini cinta? Saat kamu lebih memikirkan seseorang dibandingkan dirimu sendiri, saat kamu lebih mengkhawatirkan seseorang dibandingkan dirimu sendiri. Ini sangat baru bagi Minseok dan ini menakutinya, apakah Lu Han merasakan hal yang sama sepertinya? Apakah Lu Han juga mencintainya?. Mereka sangat muda, mereka masih remaja. Mereka seharusnya tidak merasakan cinta yang serumit ini, seharusnya jika kamu masih muda yang kamu rasakan hanyalah cinta monyet.

"Minseok...aku..."

"Aku ingin tidur Lu Han, aku masih mengantuk. Apa kamu tidak mengantuk?" tanya Minseok berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. Minseok berbalik membelakanginya dan memeluk Sehun dia memejamkan matanya dan mulai tidur lagi.

"Iya" jawab Lu Han kemudian dia memeluk Minseok dan mencium bahunya, dia akhirnya ikut tertidur.

**Sabtu, Jam 10 pagi**

Lu Han dan Minseok terbangun karena mendengar suara tangisan Sehun. Mereka berdua lalu menenangkan Sehun.

"Sepertinya kita harus mengganti popoknya" ujar Minseok, dia turun dari tempat tidur sambil menggendong Sehun keluar kamar. Lu Han juga turun dari tempat tidur dan berlari ke kamar mandi, sepertinya dia harus membuang sesuatu yang darri tadi dia tahan.

Lu Han ke ruang tengahdan mendapati Minseok yang sedang tertawa bersama Sehun sambil mengganti popoknya.

"Kita harus menghubungi pelayanan pengasuh anak dan memastikan kapan mereka datang" ujar Minseok saat melihat Lu Han yang berjalan ke arahnya dan kemudian duduk didepannya "Oh, kita juga harus menyeleksi mereka dan aku akan menghubungi Lee Ahjumma dan menyuruhnya mengirimkan maid kesini, bagaimana?" tanya Minseok.

"Terserah kamu, kamu yang terbaik Queen Minseok" jawab Lu Han dengan seringai di wajahnya dan Minseok memukul lengannya, kesal.

"Aku tidak mau Sehun menangis karena kita salah memilih pengasuh" lanjut Minseok, tetapi Lu Han hanya melihatnya berceloteh sambil tetap berseringai. Kesal karena tidak mendapat respon dari Lu Han, Minseok kemudian melemparnya dengan popok basah.

"Apa-apaan sih" Lu Han berhasil menghindar

"Oopss...aku kira tidak ada orang, merong" Minseok berkata sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. Minseok kemudian mengangkat Sehun dan membuatnya berdiri dengan kedua kakinya.

"Ayo ke Lu Han" Minseok menyuruh Sehun berjalan ke arah Lu Han. Tetapi Sehun malah terduduk dan terdiam kebingungan.

"Sepertinya dia cuma mau mama, cuma mama" Minseok memberinya deathglare dan Lu Han Cuma tertawa.

"ssstttt...kecilkan suaramu, nanti dua orang bodoh itu terbangun"

Terlambat...

"Ribut banget sih" Baekhyun berdiri dengan rambut dan baju yang acak-acakan sepertinya dia butuh mandi."Kenapa kalian sangat ribut?" tanya Baekhyun sekali lagi. Dia kemudian melihat Sehun.

"Ah...aegi" dia menjawab dirinya sendiri, masih bingung.

"Aegi" ucap Sehun dan Minseok terlihat senang.

"Kata baru!" teriak Minseok "dan bukan kkaebsong" Lu Han tersenyum melihatnya dan menepuk kepala Sehun.

"Emmmm...Hello?" Baekhyun menyela momen bahagia drama keluarga itu "Kenapa kalian bisa punya anak? Dan kenapa Yifan bisa tidur disebelahku?" tanya Baekhyun, putus asa.

"Semalam kalian berdua mabuk jadi kami membawa kalian ke kamar untuk tidur" Lu Han menjelaskan.

Baekhyun meringis "Sepertinya Yifan kencing di tempat tidur"

Mendengar itu Lu Han dan Minseok tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil memegang perut mereka, Sehun juga tertawa bersama mereka tanpa tau apa yang mereka tertawakan.

"Ini tidak lucu! Kalian tidak tau bagaimana rasanya bangun dengan bau air seni" Baekhyun mendesis pada mereka.

"Oh...kami sangat tau rasanya" jawab Minseok

"Tapi kalian jangan memberitahu Yifan, dia pasti sangat malu kalau dia tau dia kencing di atas kasur" jelas Baekhyun.

"Tidak akan" jawab Lu Han sambil mengangkat tangan ke atas berpura-pura bersumpah, dia berseringai saat Baekhyun berbalik menuju ke kamar mandi.

Mereka kemudian duduk diatas sofa dengan Sehun yang berada di pangkuan Minseok dan mengisap empengnya. Lu Han menyalakan tv plasma di ruangan itu dan memilih salah satu chanel yang menyiarkan acara kartun. Sehun melompat-lompat senang melihat acara di tv.

"Sepertinya dia menyukainya" ujar Minseok

"Siapa sih yang tidak suka kartun" jawab Lu Han dan Minseok memutar matanya. Saat Minnie Mouse muncul di tv, Sehun berteriak sambil menunjuk ke arah tv.

"Minnie" ujar Sehun senang

"Hahaha...itu namamu Minseok, Minnie..."ejek Lu Han

"Itu bukan aku! Dasar rusa jelek" balas Minseok

Mereka saling mengejek saat tiba-tiba suara terdengar suara teriakan seperti naga menggelegar.

Lu Han, Minseok dan Sehun terlonjak kaget.

"Apa itu?" tanya Minseok

Yifan muncul dari kamar dengan muka yang kusut dan kesal, dia menatap mereka.

"Sepertinya Baekhyun kencing di tempat tidur" Yifan berkata pada mereka. Lu Han dan Minseok tidak yakin apakah mereka akan marah karena acara nonton kartun mereka terganggu atau tertawa mendengar perkataan Yifan yang kebingungan.

Yifan sepertinya menyadari sesuatu, ada seorang bayi duduk di pangkuan Minseok dengan empeng di mulutnya dan balas menatapnya.

Wajah bingung Yifan semakin kelihatan bego' "Apakah itu seorang bayi?'

Baekhyun muncul dibelakang Yifan dengan memakai juba mandi dan handuk yang melilit rambutnya.

"Oh, kamu sudah bangun?" ujar Baekhyun pada Yifan, Yifan menyipitkan matanya pada Baekhyun.

"Kamu kencing di tempat tidur!" tunjuk Yifan

Mulut Baekhyun menganga, tidak percaya "Apa! Bukan aku, tapi kamu!" balas Baekhyun tidak terima.

"Bukan aku!" teriak Yifan.

Kemudian mereka berdua bersamaan memutar kepala mereka dan menatap Sehun yang masih mengisap empengnya, kemudian tatapan mereka beralih kepada Lu Han dan Minseok yang sekarang memasang wajah innocent.

"Kami bisa menjelaskannya"

Ps : hahaha...aku tidak merasa berdosa telah menistakan Baek dan Kris disini tp kenapa LuMin semakin kayak suami isteri yah? #bingung bareng jongdae yg dikurung di kamar mandi...


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Sabtu, Jam 11 pagi**

"Oh, Tuhan" ujar Baekhyun, merasa jijik.

Yifan kelihatannya semakin bingung "Tunggu dulu...apa itu seorang bayi? Dari mana kalian mendapatkannya?"

Sehun sudah tidak tertarik dengan dua orang bodoh itu memutuskan kembali menonton acara kartunnya. Saat Lu Han berdiri dari tempat duduknya, Sehun merengek tidak membiarkan Lu Han pergi. Lu Han cuma menghela nafas dan kembali duduk dan Sehun pun diam.

Baekhyun dan Yifan menatap adegan itu semakin tidak percaya (tidak mungkin seorang Lu Han menuruti keinginan seorang bayi), Minseok yang melihat wajah kebingungan mereka cuma bisa menghela nafas.

"Dia manja" ujar Minseok.

"Mimi" ucap Sehun senang.

"Sampai kapan dia disini?" tanya Baekhyun sambil melipat tangannya di dada, sedangkan Yifan kelihatannya jijik akan hidupnya.

"Informanku sedang menyelidikinya" Lu Han menjelaskan dan Yifan menaikkan alis mendengar penjelasan Lu Han.

"Apa? Apakah seseorang meninggalkannya didalam...emmm keranjang?" tanya Yifan

Lu Han dan Minseok cuma mengedipkan mata mereka.

"Tidak mungkin!" Baekhyun menggelengkan kepala tidak percaya.

"Kalian tidak bisa memilikinya" Yifan berkata seolah memperjelas keadaan.

"Kami tidak mau mengadopsinya atau apapun itu" Minseok menambahkan "Kami cuma menjaganya"

Baekhyun dan Yifan saling bertukar pandang.

"Pengasuh bayi akan datang sebentar lagi, kami akan menyeleksi yang sesuai lalu kami memberikan bayi ini pada pengasuh" lanjut Lu Han.

"Kita tidak boleh memberikan Sehun pada pengasuh" bentak Minseok dan memeluk Sehun erat.

"Bukan itu yang aku maksud" balas Lu Han.

"Tapi kamu ingin memberikannya pada orang lain saat kamu sudah mulai menyayanginya" Minseok menyipitkan matanya.

"Kamu bicara apa sih?" Lu Han membalasnya, bingung. Sehun yang berada diantara mereka mulai bingung dengan apa yang mereka perdebatkan.

"Kamu berbau seperti air seni" Baekhyun memberitahu Yifan

"Saat kamu sudah peduli pada sesuatu, kamu meninggalkan mereka-"

"Sebenarnya ini bukan tentang bayi ini kan? Ini tentang-"

"Aku tidak bau...oh, iya aku bau" Yifan mengerutkan dahinya dan Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Kamu selalu seperti itu, aku tidak akan membiarkannya-"

"Jadi ini semua tentangku, tentang kita-"

"Aku mau mandi" ujar Yifan, Baekhyun menyutujuinya "Ide bagus!"

Bingung dengan suasan yang ribut, Sehun kemudian berteriak dan menangis. Baekhyun, Yifan, Lu Han dan Minseok akhirnya terdiam, mereka mengerang frustasi.

"Apa-apaan ini!"

Keempat orang itu membeku mendengar suara itu, mereka sangat mengenali suara itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Do Kyungsoo...mereka kemudian berbalik dan melihat Kyungsoo di depan lift dengan beberapa pegawai hotel yang membawa beberapa koper Luis Vuiton.

"Letakkan saja disitu" perintah Kyungsoo "Kalian boleh pergi" Kyungsoo menyuruh pegawai hotel itu pergi dan kembali pada keempat orang itu.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Kyungsoo "Kenapa apartemen ini sangat berantakan?" Kyungsoo melihat sekelilingnya, kemudian meminta penjelasan pada mereka.

Yifan cuma menghembuskan nafas dan memasang tampang bodohnya, Baekhyun hanya menatap langit-langit seakan-akan ada yang menarik disana, sedangkan Lu Han dan Minseok saling memberi deathglare.

Pandangan Kyungsoo pun jatuh pada Sehun yang menangis, Sehun melihat Kyungsoo dan menaikkan tangannya ingin di gendong (atau mungkin meminta tolong, entahlah). Kyungsoo kemudian berjalan kearahnya, dia kemudian mengangkat dan menggendong Sehun.

"Jadi ini bayi yang diceritakan Chanyeol?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil menatap mereka semua.

Do Kyungsoo, sahabat Minseok dan Baekhyun (dan juga kekasih Chanyeol). Kyungsoo satu-satunya yang bukan anak chaebol diantara mereka. Ayahnya hanya seorang profesor di Universitas Sungkyunkwan dan ibunya hanya seorang ibu rumah tangga biasa. Tetapi sejak kecil Kyungsoo telah ditunangkan dengan Park Chanyeol (karena kriterianya cocok dengan kriteria calon menantu keluarga Park) sehingga semua teman-temannya berasal dari kalangan elit. Kyungsoo juga sangat di segani oleh teman-temannya karena sifatnnya yang dewasa, tegas dan keibuan. Keahliannya adalah memasak.

"Lu Han oppa, Minseok unni. Apa yang terjadi?" Kyungsoo kembali bertanya, Sehun yang berada di gendongan Kyungsoo kini telah berhenti menangis dia memeluk leher Kyungsoo sambil menatap mereka.

"Dia yang mulai Kyungsoo" tunjuk Minseok pada Lu Han.

"Mandi sana" Baekhyun mengerutkan hidungnya pada Yifan yang memberinya pandangan memelas.

"Mandi" ulang Yifan dan berlalu ke kamar mandi.

"Yifan, tunggu aku ikut" Baekhyun menyusul Yifan yang melihatnya bingung "Aku tidak mau terlibat dalam drama keluarga Lu Han dan Minseok" bisik Baekhyun sambil mendorong Yifan.

"Kenapa kamu memakai gaun tidurku unni?" tanya Kyungsoo "Dan rambutmu berantakan, unni"

Minseok akhirnya berhenti menggerutu dan tenang, dia melihat Sehun yang menatapnya sedih.

"Mianhe" Minseok berkata pada Sehun, tetapi Sehun merengek dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di leher Kyungsoo.

"Sekarang dia marah pada kita" Lu Han berkata sambil melihat Minseok sinis.

"Oh, terima kasih untukmu" balas Minseok.

"Kamu yang memulai semua ini dan sekarang kamu ingin menyalahkanku" Lu Han membalas Minseok tidak terima dengan tuduhan Minseok.

Mata Minseok membelalak " Luhannn...aku membencimu, aku membencimu, aku membencimu!" teriak Minseok.

"Berhenti!" teriak Kyungsoo, Sehun semakin mempererat pelukannya "Kalian bertingkah seperti anak kecil, aku kira kalian saling mencintai tapi kenapa setiap kalian bertemu kalian seperti ingin menerkam satu sama lain"

"Apa! Aku tidak mencintainya, aku membencinya!" bentak Minseok.

"Aku juga membencimu!" balas Lu Han.

"Diam!" kali ini Kyungsoo benar-benar kehilangan kesabarannya, Lu Han dan Minseok pun terdiam "Apa kalian tidak malu didepan anak kalian! Kalian sudah punya anak" Lu Han dan Minseok ingin protes.

"Aku tidak peduli dia anak kalian atau bukan, yang jelas sekarang kalian harus bersikap seperti orangtua didepannya karena baginya kalian adalah orangtuannya" Kyungsoo berceramah seperti seorang hakim yang sedang sidang kasus perceraian di pengadilan agama.

"Sekarang mandikan dia, berikan dia pakaian, makanan dan bermainlah dengannya" Kyungsoo kemudian memberikan Sehun pada Lu Han "Dan Minseok unni, hubungilah Lee Ahjumma. Dia mengkhawatirkanmu, tadi pagi dia menelponku dan menanyakan keadaanmu sepertinya ibumu memarahinya".

Kyungsoo kemudian menuju ke kamar Chanyeol, tetapi segera kembali dengan wajah yang sulit di jelaskan.

"Apa yang sudah kalian lakukan pada kamar Chanyeol!"

Lu Han dan Minseok hanya tersenyum kecil dan menggaruk kepala mereka.

"Oh Tuhan! Kalian sudah tak tertolong lagi"

**Sabtu, Jam 12 siang.**

Dibutuhkan 4 maid untuk membereskan kekacauan di apartemen itu dan setiap maid menggerutu saat membersihkan apartemen itu (tentu saja anak-anak chaebol itu tidak mendengar mereka), satu yang ada di pikiran mereka 'Dasar anak orang kaya! Seenaknya!'.

Mereka semua berkumpul di ruang tengah yang telah di bereskan para maid tentunya.

"...iya aku tidak apa-apa, aku bersama Kyungsoo sekarang. Oh, Ahjumma tolong kirim Bi Dam kemari dan bawahkan aku 2 buah dress, sepasang sepatu flat, wedges, jeans atau rok, 2 buah blus...oh, jangan lupa 4 pasang pakaiaan dalam dan semuanya harus matching...iya, suruh saja dia membawahkanku ke Hotel Luxury Park dan jika ibuku menelpon katakan padanya aku baik-baik saja"

Lu Han, Yifan, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo cuma memutar mata dan menghela nafas mereka mendengar Minseok berceloteh sambil menelpon 'Dasar Princess! Sekalian saja, bawah semua isi lemarimu' pikir mereka.

Setelah menelpon Lee Ahjumma, Minseok kemudian menelpon toko pakaian anak-anak dan memesan beberapa pasang baju dan celana. Kali ini Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo ikut andil dalam memilihkan busana untuk Sehun (Lu Han asyik bermain dengan Sehun sedangkan Yifan melanjutkan tidurnya di sofa) tapi semua pilihan mereka tidak disetujui oleh Minseok. Tentu saja masalah fashion, Minseok ahlinya. 'Hidup yang mulia Queen Minseok!' pikir mereka.

Beberapa menit kemudian Bi Dam (maid keluarga Kim) dan pegawai dari toko pakaian anak datang membawa pesanan Yang Mulia Queen Minseok.

"Letakkan disitu dan kalian boleh pergi" perintah Minseok pada pegawai toko pakaian itu, Minseok kemudian mengambil Sehun dari Lu Han dan menggendongnya "Aku akan mandi bersama Sehun dan Bi Dam bawah barang-barangku ke kamar".

Minseok kemudian berjalan menuju kamar dan Bi Dam mengikutinya dari belakang dengan membawa barang-barang Minseok, sedangkan Lu Han cuma menatap punggung Minseok penuh harap (berharap Minseok mengajaknya mandi bersama, mungkin).

"Kamu tidak ikut?" tanya Baekhyun

"Sepertinya Minseok unni mengajakmu, walaupun tidak secara langsung sih" lanjut Kyungsoo.

"Benarkah?" tanya Lu Han penuh harap.

"Hanya kamu loh yang belum mandi" Yifan menambahkan, masih dalam posisi tidurnya.

Tanpa pikir panjang Lu Han pun berlari menuju ke kamar Minseok.

"Satu...Dua...ti-" Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Yifan menunggu

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...dasar pervert! Keluar!" suara Minseok menggelegar.

Dan mereka pun tertawa terbahak-bahak 'rasakan pembalasan kami' pikir mereka.

**30 menit kemudian...**

Mereka semua berkumpul di ruang makan dan makan siang, yang telah disiapkan maid. Minseok menyuruh Bi Dam membuatkan Sehun makanan bayi dan mulai menyuap Sehun.

"Jadi kapan Chanyeol pulang?" tanya Lu Han.

"Chanyeol pulang besok, dan juga keluarganya. Jadi...mianhe teman-teman kalian harus pergi sebelum mereka datang " jawab Kyungsoo menyesal.

"Bagus, aku tidak sabar melihat reaksi Chanyeol jika melihat kalian sudah punya anak" ujar Yifan .

"Chanyeol sudah tau kalau ini bukan anak kami" Lu Han menjelaskan pada Yifan.

"Oh, Jadi Chanyeol sudah tau. Jadi sudah berapa orang yang tau kalian punya anak?" tanya Baekhyun

Kali ini Minseok menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun " Hanya kalian, ibuku dan Chanyeol yang tau...oh, Baekhyun jangan sampai berita ini tersebar sebelum kita mengetahui identitas dan latar belakang keluarga Sehun" tunjuk Minseok pada Baekhyun.

"Memangnya aku mau ngomong apa pada orang-orang" ujar Baekhyun dan di hadiahi pandangan 'please deh' dari mereka semua.

"Oke fix" Baekhyun menutup mulutnya.

Selesai makan mereka berkumpul diruang tamu dan handphone Lu Han berdering

"Ini Leo!" ujar Lu Han

"Siapa Leo?" tanya Baekhyun, Yifan, Kyungsoo dan Minseok bersamaan. Lu Han memutar matanya "Informanku".

"Leo, sampai dimana penyelidikanmu" tanya Lu Han. Mereka semua terdiam sambil melihat Lu Han, mereka semua penasaran dengan apa yang telah didapatkan Informan Lu Han.

"Ok, kerja bagus Leo. Kabari aku jika sudah ada perkembangan" Lu Han menutup telepon dan menyisir rambutnya dengan tangannya. Dia kemudian melihat Minseok yang menyisir rambut Sehun kemudian meletakkan sisir bayi itu diatas meja dan balas menatap Lu Han penuh tanya.

"Dia punya seorang ayah..." Lu Han berkata dengan hati-hati "Ibunya menyembunyikan Sehun dari ayahnya"

Minseok, Kyungsoo, Yifan dan Baekhyun membelalakkan mata mereka, kemudian mereka menatap Sehun yang sedang asyik mengisap empengnya.

"Menyembunyikan?" Minseok bertanya

"Sepertinya, ibunya tidak mau anak ini bertemu dengan ayahnya..."

Minseok menghembuskan nafas " Kenapa ibunya melakukan itu?"

Lu Han menatap iba pada Sehun yang masih mengisap empengnya tanpa beban. "Ibunya ingin menikah lagi tapi dia tidak ingin anak ini hidup bersama ayahnya..."

"Jadi dia menitipkan anak ini kepada keluarga Park!" kali ini Kyungsoo angkat bicara.

"Leo, sedang menyelidiki ayah anak ini. Aku ingin tau seperti apa ayahnya"

"Kita menyelidikinya?" tanya Minseok, walaupun dia tau jawabannya. Dia sama sekali tidak menyukai cara Lu Han yang menyelidiki privacy seseorang, ini seperti Lu Fan ayahnya dan dia tidak mau Lu Han menjadi seperti ayahnya.

"Kita tidak tau seperti apa ayahnya" Lu Han menjawabnya.

"Tapi dia adalah ayahnya, kamu tidak bisa seenaknya menggangu privacy seseorang" ujar Minseok berharap Lu Han tidak melakukannya.

"Ok, Baiklah" Lu Han melihat Sehun yang sedang bermain dengan kakinya, dan Minseok mengerti Lu Han mulai menyayangi bayi itu. Mungkin dia juga.

Yifan, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang melihat Lu Han dan Minseok selalu tau kalau mereka memang pasangan yang cocok, partner in crime itulah julukan mereka. Mereka akan selalu menemukan cara untuk menyelesaikan masalah mereka.

"Nona Minseok" Bi Dam menyelah "Pelayanan pengasuh anak mengirim pengasuh mereka yang pertama dan sekarang dia menunggu di depan"

"Oh, suruh dia siap-siap Bi Dam, aku akan keluar menemuinya" ujar Minseok senang.

"Audisi pencarian pengasuh bayi ala Queen Minseok, ini pasti menarik..." ucap Baekhyun yang diamini oleh Lu Han, Yifan dan Kyungsoo 'Queen Minseok yang terbaik' pikir mereka sambil memutar mata dan sepertinya lagu 2NE1 I'm the best berputar-putar dikepala mereka.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Sabtu, jam 1 siang.**

Minseok meletakkan Sehun di karpet, Sehun ingin protes tapi Minseok memberinya mainan dan perhatian Sehun pun teralihkan.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo ke kamar untuk melanjutkan gosip yang tertunda sedangkan Yifan kembali melanjutkan tidurnya yang tertunda, dia tidur disamping Sehun yang asyik bermain mobil-mobilan diatas tubuhnya.

"Pengasuh seperti apa yang kita cari?" tanya Lu Han, mereka berdua berjalan menuju ruang depan untuk menemui pengasuh pertama.

"Seseorang yang bermoral tinggi, berkelakuan baik, rapih dan bersih,dan dapat berbahasa Inggris" Lu Han menatap Minseok tak percaya saat Minseok menyebutkan kriteria calon pengasuh bayi yang dia inginkan.

"Kalau begitu, kamu saja yang memilihnya" ujar Lu Han.

"Ok, serahkan padaku" Minseok mengacungkan jempolnya.

Saat mereka ke ruang depan, ada seorang wanita yang sedang duduk dan melihat sekeliling apartemen. Rambutnya diikat membentuk bun dan memakai baju abu-abu dan sepatu hitam.

Lu Han melihat wanita itu dia kemudian berbalik dan menarik Minseok bersamanya.

"Ada apa sih?" tanya Minseok penasaran.

"Jangan keluar, tunggu disini!" perintah Lu Han, Minseok menatapnya bingung. Tetapi wajah Lu Han terlihat serius jadi Minseok menuruti perintah Lu Han.

Saat Lu Han kembali, ekspresinya kembali tenang. Sehun masih asyik bermain mobil-mobilan dan menjadikan kaki Yifan sebagai arena balap.

"Sebenarnya ada apa dengan wanita itu?" tanya Minseok kesal.

"Kamu tidak lihat tangannya? Dia seorang pemakai" jelas Lu Han. Tentu saja Minseok tidak akan mempertanyakannya, karena jika menyangkut hal-hal semacam itu Lu Han lebih tau.

**10 menit kemudian.**

"Apa yang salah dengannya? Aku pikir dia cocok" tanya Lu Han yang di hadiahi deathglare oleh Minseok.

"Oh...jadi kamu menyukainya?!" bentak Minseok dan menunjuk wanita didepan mereka.

Wanita itu tinggi semampai bak model dan mempunyai dada yang besar "Aku suka dengan anak kecil" ucap wanita itu dengan logat Busannya.

"Dia mengingatkanku pada sekertaris ayahku" Lu Han membela diri.

Minseok mencoret nama wanita itu dari list yang (di faxkan pelayanan pengasuh bayi) dengan penuh emosi.

Lu Han melihat Minseok menyusun list dan mencatat sesuatu di buku kecilnya, yang dibutuhkan hanya sebuah kacamata baca dan fantasi nakal Lu Han akan terwujud.

Minseok adalah seorang kutu buku, kecintaannya terhadap buku dan obsesinya terhadap sekolah, kuliah dan segala hal yang terorganizer menjadikannya Queen Bee di sekolah dan kalangan anak-anak elit (tetapi menurut teman-teman dekatnya, Minseok memiliki penyakit saraf atau dengan kata lain ngebossy banget...). Tetapi Lu Han malah menyukai sisi Minseok yang seperti itu, menurutnya Minseok berbeda dari wanita lain dan membuatnya semakin menarik (mereka berdua memang punya penyakit saraf ).

Minseok menyadari Lu Han sedang memperhatikannya "Apa?".

Lu Han cuma mengangkat bahunya dan membiarkan Sehun (yang sekarang memanjat bahunya) menjalankan kereta mainannya di kepalanya.

"Choo...Choo...!" teriak Sehun senang dan tertawa.

"Iya, Shoo...Shoo..." ulang Lu Han kesal, tapi Minseok tau dia cuma berpura-pura kesal karena dia kelihatan rileks meskipun Sehun sedang memanjat punggungnya.

"Siapa berikutnya?" tanya Minseok.

"Wanita yang punya tahi lalat di pipinya" jawab Lu Han sambil mendudukkan Sehun di pangkuannya.

Wanita itu masuk dan duduk didepan mereka, dia lalu mengorek hidungnya.

"Annyong-"

"Terima Kasih, berikutnya" Minseok dan Lu Han berkata bersamaan.

Wanita berikutnya masuk, seorang wanita berperawakan kecil dan kelihatan gugup. Dia belum sempat duduk tetapi sudah memecahkan vas bunga didepannya (untuklah hanya vas bunga biasa).

"Next!" ucap Lu Han dan Minseok bersamaan.

**Sabtu, jam 3 sore.**

Sudah hampir 2 jam mereka melakukan seleksi tetapi tak satupun yang memenuhi kualifikasi.

"Sudah berapa banyak?" tanya Baekhyun yang muncul bersama Yifan yang masih ngantuk dan melanjutkan tidurnya di kursi tamu.

"Ini sudah orang yang ke 35 tapi tak satupun yang cocok" keluh Minseok.

"Itu karena kalian membenci mereka semua, tidak ada yang salah dengan yang berkacamata" ujar Baekhyun.

"Tapi si bayi tidak menyukainya" Lu Han menjelaskan dan Baekhyun memutar matanya.

"Kenapa bukan kalian saja yang mengurusnya sampai ibunya atau ayahnya di temukan?" saran Baekhyun sambil memakan anggur, dia memberikan satu pada Sehun.

Saat Sehun ingin memasukkan anggur itu ke dalam mulutnya, Minseok menahannya " Lu Han, potong anggurnya kalau tidak dia akan tersedak" Lu Han kemudian mengambil anggur tersebut dan membelahnya menjadi dua (Sehun hampir saja menangis tetapi berhenti ketika Lu Han mengembalikan anggurnya).

"Baekhyun, aku tidak punya waktu untuk semua ini, tapi kita tidak bisa memberikan Sehun kepada sembarang orang" Minseok menjelaskan.

"Perempuan tua tadi kelihatannya baik" Baekhyun duduk disamping mereka.

"Tidak, dia dari Gangwon" Minseok berkata dengan tegas.

Baekhyun menganga tak percaya "Dan...?"

"Baekhyun" ejek Minseok, dia seperti bicara pada anak kecil " Semua orang juga tau kalau orang yang berasal dari Gangwon tidak bisa dipercaya, kotanya dekat dengan Korea Utara".

Lu Han mengangguk setuju dengan perkataan Minseok dan Baekhyun tertawa mendengar perkataan Minseok "Hanya kalian berdua saja yang mengerti satu sama lain".

Lu Han dan Minseok memandang datar pada Baekhyun yang sedang menertawai mereka.

"Min, bagaimana kalau pengasuh bayinya seorang idol" tanya Lu Han pada Minseok.

"Boleh juga, Sehun bisa belajar jadi idol sejak kecil" jawab Minseok.

Baekhyun yang mendengar mereka, berhenti tertawa dan memucat.

"Emm...teman-teman aku harus pergi, tadi manajer oppa menelponku katanya aku ada rekaman" Baekhyun terburu-buru mengambil tas dan sepatunya kemudian berlari kencang menuju lift.

"Daaaa...hwating!" Baekhyun melambaikan tangan dan pintu lift tertutup.

Pandangan Lu Han dan Minseok beralih pada Yifan yang masih tertidur di kursi.

"Kalau pengasuhnya seorang model, bagaimana?"

"Boleh juga, Sehun bisa jadi model produk bayi"

Yifan tiba-tiba terbangun.

"Aku baru ingat aku ada pemotretan dan aku juga akan syuting drama terbaru jadi selama setahun kedepan jadwalku penuh" Yifan menjelaskan terburu-buru dan berlari menuju lift.

"Yifan!" panggil Lu Han "Yifan!"

Mendengar namanya di panggil, Yifan tidak berani menoleh dan semakin menekan tombol lift. Saat pintu lift terbuka, dia segera melompat masuk dan pergi.

"Dia lupa memakai sepatu" ujar Minseok.

"Cih, dasar tiang listrik bodoh" jawab Lu Han.

Lu Han dan Minseok berbalik dan mendapati Kyungsoo yang sedang berdiri sambil memegang tas biru Sehun.

"Bagaimana kalau-" ujar Lu Han tapi segera dipotong Kyungsoo yang mengangkat tangannya.

"Unni, Oppa...mianhe, keluarga Park akan segera datang. Jadi kalian harus pergi" Kyungsoo menyerahkan tas biru itu pada Minseok kemudian berbalik dan masuk ke dalam.

Mendengar hal itu Lu Han kelihatan panik dan bingung "Minseok...aku-"

"Ayo ke apartemenmu" potong Minseok.

"Eh...?"

Minseok kemudian menggendong Sehun dan menyuruh Bi Dam membawa semua barang-barangnya. Dia kemudian berjalan menuju lift, tetapi berhenti saat dia menyadari Lu Han tidak mengikutinya. Dia pun berbalik dan melihat Lu Han yang masih terdiam di tempatnya.

Minseok menghela nafas " Aku tidak mungkin membawa Sehun kerumahku, ibuku bisa membunuhku. Aku juga tidak akan meninggalkan Sehun di penitipan anak. Kamu juga tidak bisa menangani bayi ini sendirian kan? Lagipula kamu tidak tinggal dengan keluargamu, jadi jalan satu-satunya kita ke apartemenmu".

Mendengar penjelasan Minseok, Lu Han tersenyum lebar 'Queen Minseok memang jjang!'.

Ps: aku pengen banget nonton konser Exo lost planet yang di jakarta, tapi apa daya isi dompet dan waktu tidak memungkinkan...sedih...


	9. Chapter 9

(Chapter 9

**Sabtu, jam 4 sore**

Mereka akhirnya sampai di daerah Gangnam Dong Area I Apartements, daerah tempat apartemen Lu Han. Daerah ini adalah daerah Apartemen termahal di Seol, terletak di bagian selatan Seoul, keluarga Lu mempunyai beberapa apartemen di daerah ini salah satunya yang digunakan Lu Han. Hubungan Lu Han dengan ayahnya tidak terlalu baik, karena sering berulah ayah Lu Han menyuruhnya keluar dari rumah induk dan tinggal seorang diri di apartemen. Tujuannya agar Lu Han mandiri dan tidak tergantung pada orang lain, Lu Han memang menjadi mandiri dan mengerjakan semuanya sendiri tetapi segala fasilitas, uang yang terus mengalir di rekeningnya dan kebebasan yang secara tidak langsung didapatkannya, menjadikannya liar tak terkendali.

Sifat liar Lu Han berkurang saat berpacaran dengan Minseok, tapi ayahnya belum sepenuhnya mempercayai perubahan anaknya. Ayahnya mempertanyakan kesiapan anaknya berkomitmen dan bertanggung jawab dalam suatu hubungan, karena jika Lu Han bisa melakukan itu berarti Lu Han sudah siap mengambil tanggung jawab sebagai pewaris kerajaan bisnis keluarga Lu. Tetapi saat itu Lu Han belum siap sehingga dia memutuskan hubungannya dengan Minseok dan melarikan diri.

Minseok berjalan didepan sambil menggendong Sehun, sedangkan Bi Dam dan Lu Han mengikutinya dari belakang. Hal ini membuat Lu Han geli dan harus menahan tawanya 'kenapa aku harus mengikuti Tuan putri manja ini seperti seorang pelayan? Ahhh...Kamu sudah gila Lu Han' pikirnya.

Sesampainya di depan pintu apartemen, Minseok memencet tombol security dan membuka pintunya.

"Ternyata kamu masih ingat dengan kodenya" ujar Lu Han sambil berseringai.

"Aku tidak akan lupa kalau kodenya adalah tahun, bulan dan hari lahirku" jawab Minseok.

Lu Han hanya tersenyum mendengarnya, Minseok tidak tau kalau semua kode keamanan Lu Han berhubungan dengan Minseok (Lu Han tau segala hal tentang Minseok, mulai dari tanggal lahir, nomor sepatunya , ukuran baju sampai ukuran Branya).

Minseok kemudian menyuruh Bi Dam meletakkan barang-barangnya di kamar Lu Han. Minseok kemudian membaringkan Sehun diatas tempat tidur Lu Han. Dia kemudian memasukkan bajunya kedalam lemari. Lu Han masuk ke kamar dan duduk disamping Sehun (yang asyik mengisap empeng dan bermain dengan mobil-mobilannya), dia hanya tersenyum geli melihat Minseok yang sibuk mengatur barang-barangnya.

"Aku jadi teringat masa lalu" ucap Lu Han dengan seringai di bibirnya.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kamu bicarakan" Minseok masih sibuk menata bajunya di lemari Lu Han.

"Kamu selalu menata bajumu di lemariku jika ingin menginap disini. Tapi sekarang kamu tidak perlu melakukan itu, karena baju-bajumu yang lama masih tersusun rapi di dalam lemariku" jawab Lu Han yang kini berbaring bersama Sehun dan ikut bermain mobil-mobilan bersamannya.

"Bremm..." Sehun tertawa senang.

Minseok berbalik dengan wajah memerah "Dengar yah...aku tidak akan menginap atau tinggal disini, aku cuma tidak suka melihat barang-barangku berantakan"

"Tapi kenapa harus di kamarku dan di lemariku? Apartemen ini punya 4 kamar" Lu Han semakin menggodanya.

"Kamu menyebalkan!" teriak Minseok, dia keluar kamar dengan menghentakkan kakinya kesal.

Lu Han pun tertawa terbahak-bahak, Minseok sangat imut kalau sedang marah.

"Aigoo..uri eomma marah"

"Boo"

"Hei bayi, ayo kita tidur! Apa kamu tidak ngantuk?" tanya Lu Han pada Sehun, dia merasa sangat lelah seharian tidak istirahat.

"Mimi" ucap Sehun.

"Ck...dasar manja, kamu seperti Minseok" Lu Han pun menepuk-nepuk paha Sehun dan bersenandung tidak jelas, akhirnya meraka pun tertidur.

**15 menit kemudian...**

Minseok yang sedari tadi membantu Bi Dam menyiapkan makan malam masuk ke kamar dan mendapati Lu Han dan Sehun yang tertidur pulas.

"Cih, dasar rusa jelek. Aku sibuk di dapu dan dia enak-enakkan tidur" gerutu Minseok.

Mendengar suara Minseok, Sehun terbangun dan mulai menangis.

"Minseok...diamkan dia!" Lu Han mengerang dan menutup kepalanya dengan bantal.

"Aku tidak mau" balas Minseok, cuek.

Mendengar itu Lu Han terbangun dan menatap Minseok tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya.

"Dia menangis karena popoknya basah" Minseok menjelaskan.

"Lalu kenapa kamu tidak menggantinya" balas Lu Han.

"Aku sudah melakukannya, sekarang gilirannmu" ucap Minseok sambil melipat tangannya di dada. Jika Minseok sudah seperti itu Lu Han hanya bisa mengalah.

"Cih, baiklah Tuan putri! Tapi kamu harus membantuku atau memberitahuku bagaimana caranya"

"Aku akan membantumu dengan doa" ujar Minseok menahan tawanya dan di hadiahi deathglare oleh Lu Han.

Lu Han mulai membuka celana Sehun dengan hati-hati, seakan-akan dia sedang menjinakkan bom. Sehun menendang-nendangkan kakinya membuat Lu Han kesulitan.

"Ayolah Min, bantu aku" Lu Han berusaha memegang kaki Sehun yang terus bergerak.

"Huf" Minseok meniup poninya "Kamu payah"

"Itulah kenapa kamu mencintaiku" Lu Han mengucapkannya tanpa berpikir dan mereka berdua terdiam membeku.

Jantung Minseok berdetak lebih cepat, dia tidak percaya Lu Han mengatakan itu. Dia tak percaya kalau dia pernah mengatakan itu padanya. Dia membenci dirinya karena telah mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Lu Han dan dia membenci dirinya karena menunggu Lu Han untuk membalas perasaannya.

Minseok kemudian mengambil tas biru dan mengeluarkan barang-barang Sehun.

Lu Han menatap wajah Minseok, bagaimana bulu matanya yang panjang menyapu pipi putihnya yang mulus bagai boneka porselan "Minseok..."

Minseok menghela nafas saat membuka kaos kaki Sehun yang terus menendang-nendang, dia tertawa kecil "Baju bayi dengan hiasan kembang gula sekarang lagi trend".

Lu Han menelan ludahnya dan membantu Minseok memegang Sehun tapi matanya tak pernah meninggalkan wajah Mnseok. Dia harus mengatakannya, dia harus mengatakan persaannya. Minseok harus tau alasan kenapa dia meninggalkannya, dia harus tau kalau Lu Han sekarang siap berkomitmen dengan Minseok. Minseok harus tau kalau Lu Han juga mencintainya.

"Minseok..." Lu Han menarik napas dalam-dalam.

"Kamu tidak perlu mengatakannya" ucap Minseok sambil menarik celana Sehun "Aku lebih memilih kalau kamu tidak mengatakannya" Minseok berkata dengan tenang "Aku tau alasanmu mengakhiri hubungan kita. Walaupun hatiku sakit...aku mengerti, karena aku juga merasakan hal yang sama. Perasaan ini baru buatku, buat kita dan ini sangat menakutkan...sekarang aku tidak butuh kata-kata...yang aku butuhkan adalah tindakannmu, jika memang kamu ingin memperbaikinya".

Terbesit harapan di hati Lu Han saat mendengar kata-kata Minseok, dia akan mendapatkan Minseok kembali.

"Bantu aku, mengganti popoknya" Mereka berdua saling membantu mengganti popok Sehun dan itu membuat Sehun senang.

"Nah, sekarang sudah beres"

"Mama" Sehun mengangkat tangannya, Minseok mengangkat dan menggendongnya.

"Makanan sudah siap, ayo kita makan" ujar Minseok sambil tersenyum pada Lu Han.

"Ayo" Lu Han balas tersenyum.

**Sabtu, Jam 5 sore.**

"Kita harus membawa Sehun ke taman, setiap anak harus bermain di taman" ujar Minseok sambil menyuapi Sehun dengan bubur bayi.

"Tidak, itu ide yang buruk Minseok" balas Lu Han

"Aku selalu ke taman" Minseok tetap bertahan.

"Dengan orang yang tau apa yang mereka lakukan" Lu Han menganggukkan kepalanya dan meminum air.

"Kita tau apa yang kita lakukan" Minseok berkata tanpa melihat Lu Han, karena dia tau dia berbohong. Mereka sama sekali tidak tau apa yang mereka lakukan.

"Kita tidak tau apa yang kita lakukan Minseok!" Lu Han memperjelas.

"Jadi, apa yang akan kamu lakukan? Duduk disini seharian, menunggu dia buang air dan memberinya makan?"

"Ini sudah hampir malam" balas Lu Han.

"Tidak ada aturan yang melarang ke taman malam hari" Minseok tetap bersikeras.

Lu Han memperhatikan Sehun, yang balas menatapnya dengan mata hazelnya "Baiklah, Taman. Tapi kita harus punya persiapan".

"Yeii..kita ke taman" Minseok mengangkat tangannya ke langit senang.

'Sebenarnya, siapa sih yang mau ke taman?' pikir Lu Han.

**5 menit kemudian...**

"Jadi apa yang harus kita bawah?" tanya Minseok lembut, dia mengerutkan keningnya dan mulai mencatat segala kebutuhan yang diperlukan.

"Senter" saran Lu Han dan di balas tatapan sinis dari Minseok.

"Sebentar lagi malam, kita membutuhkan senter" Lu Han menjelaskan.

"Dan kamu pikir kita akan ke hutan, kita cuma mau ke taman" balas Minseok.

"Dan kenapa kita repot, kalau semua barang-barang yang kita perlukan sudah ada di dalam kantong ajaib doraemon" Lu Han menunjuk tas biru Sehun. Minseok dan Lu Han menepuk jidad mereka dan merutuki kebodohan mereka "kenapa tidak terpikirkan dari tadi".

"Tunggu, bagaimana dengan kereta bayi. Kita tidak mungkin pergi ke taman tanpa kereta bayi" ujar Minseok panik.

"Kan ada kamu, kamu bisa menggendong si bayi" goda Lu Han.

Minseok memukul lengan Lu Han "Kamu pikir aku kuli!"

Lu Han tertawa "Ok, aku akan menghubungi Toko Bugaboo untuk mengirim kereta bayi kesini'.

Minseok mengambil tas biru Sehun dan mengecek isinya.

"Semua isinya lengkap. Oh, kecuali botol susunya kosong" ujar Minseok

Minseok kemudian menyuruh Bi Dam membuatkan susu dan beberapa menit kemudian kereta pesanan mereka datang.

"Ok, semua persiapan selesai. Ayo berangkat"

Mereka pun masuk ke dalam lift bersama bayi, sebuah tas, payung dan kereta bayi.

Lift nya berhenti. Lantai 12.

Pintu lift terbuka, sepasang suami isteri masuk bersama anjing mereka. Tali anjingnya di ikatkan di tas Hermes sang isteri.

Mata Sehun membulat saat melihat anjing itu, dia berusaha memegangnya.

"Bow wow..." teriak Sehun senang

Wanita itu tersenyum pada Sehun dan Minseok

"Berapa umurnya, sayang?"

Minseok menelan ludah dan melirik Lu Han untuk meminta bantuannya.

"Setahun lebih" Lu Han menjawab seadanya.

"Ohhh..." wanita berkata dengan senang "Bayi yang sangat manis".

Dan bayi yang sangat manis itu menarik telinga anjing wanita itu. Melihat hal itu mata Minseok membelalak.

"Andwe! Sehun, jangan" teriak Minseok.

Anjing itu mendengking, wanita itu menjerit, lelaki itu tertawa, Lu Han berusaha menahan tawanya dan Minseok berusaha mengontrol keadaan dengan menahan tangan Sehun yang masih berusaha menarik telinga anjing wanita itu.

22 lantai kemudian, Lu Han dan Minseok tidak hentinya-hentinya membungkuk meminta maaf saat pasangan itu keluar bersama anjingnya yang menderita. Sehun yang sedih karena kehilangan mainan barunya terus saja memanggil anjing itu.

"Tidak akan anjing lagi buatmu, anak nakal!" bentak Minseok pada Sehun, dia berjalan keluar sambil menggendong Sehun dan meninggalkan Lu Han di belakang dengan tas, payung dan kereta bayi.

Melihat Lu Han yang kesulitan Kang Ahjussi (sopir pribadi Lu Han) segera berlari ke arah Lu Han dan membantunya.

"Kita akan ke mana, Tuan Muda?" Kang Ahjussi melihat bayi dalam gendongan Minseok yang sedang melihat ke sekeliling dengan wajah bahagia.

"Ke taman" perintah Lu Han sambil membantu Minseok masuk ke dalam mobil.

Kang Ahjussi sempat bengong saat menutup pintu dan berpikir ini sangat aneh. Dia tidak pernah melihat keadaan ini dan tidak pernah terbesit dipikirannya, Tuan Muda Lu Han, Nona Minseok dan seorang bayi pergi ke taman.

Ps: hahaha...aku g' tau apa yang para reader harapkan dari fic ini, tapi hanya ini yang aku bisa...maaf kalau tidak sesuai dengan ekpektasi kalian...wkwkwkw...aku Lumin/Xiuhan shipper, untuk pairing Chansoo aku cuma asal masangin mereka. Jadi kalau ada yang g' suka...maaf...hahaha...daaaaaaa #lambaikan tangan bareng Jongdae yang masih terkurung di kamar mandi.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Dua pasang mata melihat keluar jendela mobil dan memperhatikan keadaan taman. Mereka telah sampai di Taman Seoul Grand Park, taman ini terletak di sebelah selatan kota Seoul. Taman ini tidak terlalu jauh dengan apartemen Lu Han, jadi jarak yang ditempuh untuk sampai di taman ini tidak terlalu lama. Taman ini sangat ramai pengunjungnya bila musim semi tiba.

"Kelihatannya berbahaya" ujar Lu Han.

Alis Minseok bertaut "Terlalu banyak anak kecil, bagaimana cara kita membedakan anak kita dengan yang lain?"

"Itulah masalahnya, dari sekian banyak masalah yang ada" ujar Lu Han.

"Seharusnya kita tetap tinggal di apartemen" balas Minseok.

"Yang ngotot pergi ke taman adalah kamu" Lu Han mengingatkannya.

Mereka berdua berbalik dan melihat Sehun, yang balas melihat mereka penuh tanya.

"Kita bisa menangani ini. Jika seseorang bertanya, kita jawab saja kita sedang menjaganya dan memang itu yang kita lakukan" Minseok memberi saran sekaligus meyakinkan dirinya kalau semua akan baik-baik saja. Dia kemudian melepas sabuk pengamannya kemudian mengangkat Sehun dan membawanya melihat ke jendela.

Saat Sehun melihat ke arah taman, matanya membulat dan dia berteriak senang. Dia sudah melupakan mobil-mobilannya dan jari-jari kecilnya menunjuk ke arah taman.

"Igo!" teriaknya, kaki kecilnya melompat senang di pangkuan Minseok. Minseok melirik Lu Han.

"Baiklah, tapi jika kita tidak sengaja membawa anak yang lain pulang ke rumah. Aku akan menyalahkanmu" Lu Han memutuskan.

Kang Ahjussi menolong mereka mengeluarkan barang-barang mereka dari mobil dan beberapa orangtua dan pasangan muda-mudi melihat ke arah mereka ; Minseok dan Lu Han berpakain yang kelihatannya lebih cocok ke pesta koktail dibandingkan ke taman, bayinya juga tidak kalah dengan mereka, tas Gucci (Minseok memasukkan tas biru Sehun ke dalamnya), kereta bayi mewah dan limited edition, mobil mewah dan seorang pelayan yang membukakan pintu. 'Ini adegan drama The Heirs atau Boys Over Flower, yah?' pikir orang-orang yang melihat mereka.

Lu Han berdehem "Ehemm...ayo kita naikkan dia ke kereta dan membawa dia berkeliling sebentar saja"

Minseok merasa tak nyaman, dia tidak yakin apakah pakaiannya cocok untuk ke taman "Ayo" ajak Minseok.

Dan kekacauan pun di mulai...

Sehun tidak mau naik diatas keretanya, dia ingin bermain dipasir seperti anak yang lain. Sehun berteriak histeris dan menarik rambut Lu Han saat dia berusaha menaruhnya di dalam kereta. Dengan segala perjuangan dan tatapan dari orang-orang sekitar akhirnya Lu Han dan Minseok berhasil meletakkan Sehun didalam kereta. Saat Sehun sudah berada dalam kereta, dia masih saja terisak. Matanya terus menatap anak-anak yang bermain ayunan.

"Ayo kita pergi dari sini" bisik Minseok pada Lu Han yang langsung menyetujuinya. Lu Han mendorong keretanya, tetapi keretanya tidak mau berjalan.

"Sepertinya rodanya macet" ujar Lu Han dan Minseok mengetuk-ngetukkan kakinya saat Lu Han menunduk untuk melihat rodanya.

Beberapa anak muda yang lewat menertawakan mereka dan Lu Han harus menahan diri untuk tidak menghajar mereka (Lu Han tidak mau Sehun dan Minseok melihat adegan kekerasan).

"Luhannnnn..." desis Minseok.

"Aku sedang berusaha memperbaikinya".

"Semua orang melihat kita".

Sehun kembali menangis dan semakin kencang.

"Bagaiman kalau kau mengambilnya" saran Lu Han.

"Siapa?" tanya Minseok.

"Bayinya" jawab Lu Han frustasi.

Akhirnya Minseok mengangkat dan menggendong Sehun dan Lu Han meletakkan kereta bayi itu di dekat semak-semak.

"Kajja" ajak Lu Han.

Sehun masih merengek menunjuk ayunan dan terus memberikan padangan memohon pada Minseok dan Lu Han dengan puppy eyesnya

"Nanti" ujar Minseok meyakinkan Sehun, tapi Sehun tidak mengerti dan mengira dia tidak akan pernah bermain ayunan. Dia akhirnya berhenti menangis.

Mereka akhirnya menemukan kolam pasir dengan ayunan diatasnya dan tempatnya tidak terlalu ramai, hanya ada beberapa orangtua dan anaknya. Sehun yang melihat ayunan, kembali merengek dan menunjuk ayunan itu.

"Baiklah" Mereka menuju ke ayunan tersebut.

Tetapi sebelum Lu Han meletakkan Sehun diatas ayunan, Minseok menahannya.

Minseok berhenti saat melihat ayunan itu, dia mengerutkan hidungnya jijik. Dia kemudian mengambil sesuatu dalam tasnya, sebuah sarung tangan sekali pakai dan tissue (barang yang wajib ada dalam tasnya selain handsanitazer, dompet, Hp, buku kecil, pulpen dan cermin).

Beberapa ibu-ibu memperhatikannya, Lu Han melihatnya dengan ekspresi geli. Minseok melap ayunan termasuk rantai ayunannya untuk memastikan semuanya bersih.

"Senang?" tanya Lu Han berseringai.

"Sangat" jawab Minseok sinis, tidak ada yang boleh mencelah sifat pembersihnya.

Sehun meloncat-loncat senang saat Minseok mendudukkanya di ayunan.

"Eoh, tidak ada sabuk pengamannya?" Minseok menyadarinya, akhirnya dia duduk di ayunan dan meletakkan Sehun di pangkuannya. Lu Han berdiri di belakang mereka.

Sehun menjerit senang saat ayunannya mulai bergoyang, dia memutar kepalanya dan memberi Minseok senyuman puas. Melihat tawa bahagia Sehun, Minseok tak dapat menahan diri dan mencium pipi bayi itu gemes. Lu Han yang berdiri dibelakang ayunan tersenyum lembut melihat Minseok begitu rileks dan bahagia.

"Dia menyukainya, Lu Han!" teriak Minseok senang dan Lu Han tersenyum mendengarnya. Tanpa dia sadari dia sangat menikmati momen ini.

Saat Sehun sudah lelah bermain ayunan, Minseok memelankan ayunannya. Sehun kelihatan sangat senang saat Lu Han mengambil Sehun dari tangan Minseok. Sehun memeluk leher Lu Han dan tanpa aba-aba memberikan ciuman di pipi Lu Han.

Minseok turun dari ayunan dan tersenyum pada Lu Han. Tetapi sepertinya ada yang salah dengan wajah Lu Han karena dia terus saja tersenyum.

"Kamu sepertinya sangat menikmati" ujar Lu Han, dia menyingkirkan rambut di wajah Minseok dan menyelipkannya di telinga.

Minseok menganguk senang dan tetap menatap Lu Han " Iya...".

Sehun kemudian memberikan ciuman di pipi Minseok, membuat Minseok dan Lu Han tertawa bahagia.

"Mama" ujar Sehun.

"Ok...baiklah kita main lagi"

Mereka kemudian bermain ayunan lagi, perosotan, memanjat, naik perahu bebek dan segala macam permainan di taman itu.

Setelah puas bermain mereka kemudian duduk di bangku taman. Sehun yang duduk di pangkuan Lu Han sedang asyik mengunyah biskuit. Lu Han menunduk melihat Sehun dan mencium kepala bayi itu. Minseok melihat itu dan Lu Han yang merasa tertangkap basah melakukan sesuatu yang tidak pernah dia lakukan mengalihkan wajahnya. Hati Minseok menghangat melihat adegan itu, selanjutnya dia melakukan sesuatu yang dia sendiri telah berjanji untuk tidak melakukannya lagi.

Minseok mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium Lu Han, hanya sebuah kecupan singkat dan lembut. Tetapi jantung mereka berdetak sangat kencang.

Minseok menyalahkan suasana taman, sungguh! dedaunan di sekitar mereka, musim semi yang membuat bunga-bunga bermekaran dan seorang bayi yang membuat mereka seperti sebuah keluarga.

Minseok menarik dirinya dan mendorong dirinya, dia menyadari betapa bodoh tindakannya.

"Minseok" bisik Lu Han dan Minseok perlahan mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat mata Lu Han, tatapan Lu Han seakan menembus jantungnya dan itu membuatnya bergetar.

Minseok menelan ludahnya saat Lu Han mendekatkan wajahnya. Bibir Lu Han menyentuh bibirnya sekali, tangannya terbenam di rambut panjang Minseok saat dia menarik kepalanya mendekat memperdalam ciumannya.

Minseok terengah kehabisan nafas dan menarik dirinya, kebingungan "Kita...kita tidak seharusnya melakukan ini".

Mereka terdiam dan berusaha menenangkan detak jantung mereka. Mereka kemudian menyadari keadaan sekeliling mereka begitu sepi tak ada suara bayi dan mereka pun tertunduk melihat Sehun yang balas melihat mereka sambil memakan biskuit seakan dia sedang menonton film romance di bioskop.

Lu Han dan Minseok tertawa...

"Itulah yang kamu lakukan pada seorang gadis" ujar Lu Han dan Minseok memukul keras lenganya.

"Jangan mengajarinya yang tidak-tidak" desis Minseok.

"Kamu yang menciumku duluan" ujar Lu Han dan tersenyum.

"Tapi kamu balik menciumku" Minseok membela diri.

"Memangnya apa yang kamu harapkan dariku?" tanya Lu Han masih menatap Minseok.

"Kita seharusnya tidak melakukannya...ini sangat rumit dan-"

"Ayo kita pulang, Min" ajak Lu Han yang tersenyum lembut.

"Ayo" Minseok balas dengan senyuman.

**Sabtu, jam 7 malam. **

Saat mereka sampai di apartemen, mereka di sambut dengan tatapan bingung dan gelisah dari bibi Yixing yang berdiri di depan pintu.

"Lu Han, kamu dari mana saja?" tanya Yixing "Bibi menelponmu daritadi, tapi kamu tidak menjawabnya. Aku sangat khawatir, nak!"

Omelannya terhenti dan pandangannya jatuh pada Minseok yang sedang menggendong bayi.

Zhang Yixing adalah bibi Lu Han, dia adalah adik dari ibu Lu Han. Ibu Lu Han sudah meninggal saat Lu Han masih berumur 5tahun, bibinya lah yang memelihara dan membesarkannya (yang waktu itu masih berusia 17tahun) karena ayahnya sangat sibuk dengan segala macam urusannya. Yixing berprofesi sebagai dokter spesial jantung, dia adalah wanita yang cantik dan baik hati tetapi memilih menjadi perawan tua (yah, walaupun usianya masih 35tahun) demi membesarkan Lu Han. Bagi Lu Han, Yixing adalah ibunya.

"Dan Lu Han...Minseok...sejak kapan kalian punya anak?"

'Oh...Tidak...pertanyaan ini lagi' pikir Lu Han dan Minseok, mereka mengerang frustasi 'Butuh waktu yang panjang untuk menjelaskannya'.

Ps : Ya Allah aku muntah2 pelangi nulis chapter ini...maaf aku baru pertama kali nulis adegan romance...kepalaku pusing...hahahaha...Oh, yah aku mau hiatus sementara waktu karena kepalaku pusing (...hahahaha...becanda...), update-annya bakalan lama karena aku belum nulis apapun (well, kemarin cepat karena aku udah nulis sebelumnya)...so wassalam...see ya..wkwkwk


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Zhang Yixing melihat kemenakan tersayangnya dengan selalu tau kalau Lu Han anak yang baik dan penyayang, tapi Lu Han juga dingin dan tidak mudah memperlihatkan emosinya pada orang lain.

"Jadi kalian berencana mengadopsi anak itu?" tanya Yixing.

Mereka bertiga duduk di ruang tamu sedangkan Sehun yang kelelahan bermain sudah tertidur di kamar Lu Han.

"Tidak, kami cuma menjaganya. Aku telah menyuruh informanku untuk menyelidikinya" jawab Lu Han.

"Oh, jadi kapan rencana kalian mengembalikannya pada orangtuanya?" tanya Yixing sambil menyesap Earl tehnya.

"Secepatnya" jawab Lu Han mantap.

Yixing melihat Minseok yang sedari tadi terdiam merasa heran, tidak biasanya Minseok tidak terlibat dalam suatu perbincangan. Minseok yang dia kenal adalah gadis yang selalu ingin tau dan tidak segan mengeluarkan pendapatnya.

"Minseok sayang, ada yang ingin kamu sampaikan?" tanya Yixing lembut.

Minseok tersentak dari lamunannya.

"Ah, tidak. Aku cuma berpikir apakah ini keputusan yang tepat" ujar Minseok ragu.

"Kita tidak akan mengembalikannya sampai kita tau latar belakang ayahnya, setelah ayahnya bersih tanpa catatan kriminal baru kita menghubunginya" jelas Lu Han.

"Tapi bagaimana kalau ayahnya tidak punya pekerjaan untuk menghidupinya?" balas Minseok.

"Untuk itulah informanku menyelidikinya" ujar Lu Han sabar.

"Aku kira kamu tidak akan menyelidikinya" Minseok menaikkan suaranya.

"Bagaiman kita tau latar belakang ayahnya kalau kita tidak menyelidikinya" jawab Lu Han frustasi dengan sikap Minseok.

Melihat perdebatan mereka, Yixing akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Minseok, memangnya kamu ingin mengadopsi anak ini?" tanya Yixing penasaran.

"Tidak..tidak...bukan seperti itu ayi, lagipula aku masih sekolah dan masih banyak yang ingin aku lakukan...oh, dan jangan lupakan ibuku, dia pasti membunuhku jika tau aku punya anak"

Yixing tertawa mendengar pernyataan Minseok.

"Aku cuma tidak mau Sehun jatuh ke tangan yang salah" ucap Minseok pelan sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kita tidak akan menyerahkan si bayi jika aku menemukan cacat pada ayahnya" Lu Han meyakinkan Minseok.

"Hahaha...kalian sudah pantas menjadi orangtua" Yixing tersenyum "Tapi mau tidak mau kalian harus mengembalikan anak itu pada orangtuanya karena secara hukum anak yang masih dibawah umur hak asuh berada di tangan orangtuanya, kecuali jika orangtuanya sudah tidak ada. Lagipula kalian tidak bisa mengadopsinya, kalian sendiri masih dibawah umur".

Lu Han dan Minseok terdiam.

"Ah, sepertinya aku harus pergi" ujar Yixing sambil melihat jam tangannya. Dia kemudian berdiri dan mengambil tasnya. Minseok dan Lu Han ikut berdiri.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang, ayi" Lu Han yang bersiap-siap mengambil jaket dan kunci mobil.

"Ah...tidak usah, aku bisa pulang sendiri" balas Yixing sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Atau Kang Ahjussi akan mengantarmu" Lu Han tetap memaksa.

"Lu Han! Kamu pikir aku ini orangtua? aku masih muda bahkan bisa jadi kakakmu, jadi jangan memperlakukanku seperti orang jompo" ujar Yixing kesal.

Melihat itu Minseok tersenyum, Lu Han memang sangat menyayangi bibinya.

"Maafkan aku ayi" sesal Lu Han.

"Hahaha...kamu memang anak yang baik Lu Han, kamu beruntung Minseok"

Mendengar itu, Minseok tidak dapat berkata apa-apa 'bukannya Lu Han yang beruntung' pikir Minseok.

Mereka mengantar Yixing sampai pintu, tetapi Yixing berhenti dan berbalik.

"Oh Lu Han...Aku hampir lupa, aku kesini untuk mengingatkanmu tentang pertemuanmu besok dengan Mr. Huang Ziying. Aku harap kali ini kamu berhasil dan membuktikan pada ayahmu, nak" ucap Yixing dalam bahasa Mandarin sambil menepuk pipi Lu Han memberi semangat. Keluarga Lu mempunyai kebiasaan jika membicarakan hal yang penting mereka akan menggunakan bahasa Mandarin dan Minseok bersyukur pernah mengambil kursus bahasa Mandarin (Ah, calon menantu ideal keluarga Lu)

"Xie xie, ayi"ucap Lu Han.

"Dan Minseok, apakah orangtuamu tidak mencarimu?" tanya Yixing.

"Tidak ayi, mereka sedang di New York sekarang" jawab Minseok.

"Benarkah? Sepertinya, tadi di bandara aku sempat berpapasan dengan Tuan dan Nyonya Kim" ucap Yixing bingung "Oh, atau itu mungkin perasaanku saja".

Muncul perasaan tidak enak di hati Minseok 'bagaiman kalau ayah dan ibu pulang' pikirnya, tapi di tepisnya.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi...bye".

Mereka kembali ke ruang tamu.

"Jadi kamu sudah memutuskan untuk ikut dalam bisnis keluargamu, apakah ini berarti kamu sudah siap jadi penerus tahta kerajaan bisnis keluarga Lu?" tanya Minseok.

"Tidak" jawab Lu Han, dia kemudian duduk dan Minseok ikut duduk bersamanya.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Minseok "Aku pikir kamu akan meneruskan bisnis keluargamu" Minseok tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya.

"Aku akan tetap melanjutkan bisnis keluargaku bagaimanapun itu warisan turun temurun tapi Minseok..." potong Lu Han, dia menatap Minseok yang melihatnya dengan tatapan penuh tanya "-diantara semua teman-temanku kamu yang paling mengerti dan paling aku percaya, dan aku ingin kamu juga percaya dan mendukungku. Kamu mau kan?" tanya Lu Han.

"Iya, aku percaya padamu" balas Minseok.

Lu Han kemudian ke kamar dan kembali membawa laptop dan beberapa dokumen. Dia kemudian membuka laptop dan dokumen tersebut dan memperlihatkannya pada Minseok.

"Aku mempunyai sebuah rencana dan aku akan membuat kerajaan bisnisku sendiri" ucap Lu Han dan Minseok membelalakkan matanya.

"Bagaimana caranya" tanya Minseok semakin penasaran dengan rencana Lu Han.

"Aku akan membuat sebuah inkubator" jawab Lu Han.

Mendengar itu Minseok tertawa "Oh Lu Han sebegitu sayangnya kah kamu pada bayi, sehingga kamu ingin membuat perusahaan Inkubator".

Kali ini giliran Lu Han yang tertawa mendengar Minseok "Bukan seperti itu Minseok, aku takkan membuat inkubator untuk bayi"

"Jadi apa maksudmu?" Minseok semakin bingung.

"Inkubator yang aku maksud disini adalah sebuah tempat dimana bisnis kecil akan tumbuh berkembang, ini seperti bank. Kita meminjamkan uang, tetapi kita juga menuntun, memberikan saran dan bahkan mengajari dasar akuntansi pada pengusaha kecil yang bekerjasama pada kita. Keuntungan dari bisnis ini tidak terlalu banyak tapi jika berkembang dengan baik keuntungannya akan terus bertambah dan bisnis ini dapat membantu perekonomian suatu daerah" Lu Han menjelaskan.

"Tapi dari mana modalnya?" Minseok semakin penasaran dengan ide Lu Han.

"Aku punya tabungan, yang aku rasa cukup untuk memulai bisnis baru dan besok aku akan bertemu dengan Ziying untuk membahas bisnis ini" jawab Lu Han.

"Lu Han, kamu sangat jenius. Aku bangga padamu" Minseok menepukkan tangannya senang.

"Bisnis ini tidak seperti bisnis keluargaku yang keuntungannya sangat besar, tetapi dari dulu aku ingin melakukannya. Aku ingin mewariskan sesuatu pada anak-anakku dan membuat ayahku bangga" ujar Lu Han sambil menatap lurus kedepan.

"Aku percaya kamu pasti bisa" Minseok memegang tangan Lu Han memberikan dukungan.

"Terima kasih Minseok, kamu memang jjang" ujar Lu han sambil mengacak rambut dan mencium pipi Minseok.

"Ughh...kamu membuat rambutku berantakan" balas Minseok membetulkan rambutnya kesal, tapi bibirnya tak pernah berhenti tersenyum.

Ting tong...

Ting...

Tong ...

"Siapa itu?" tanya Minseok.

Lu Han kemudian berdiri dan melihat monitor cctv...

Lu Han kemudian membukakan pintu dan tampaklah Tuan dan Nyonya Kim.

"Ya Kim Minseok"

Minseok membeku ditempatnya "Omo" ucap Minseok takut "Eomma...Appa"

Kim Sunny masuk ke dalam apartemen di ikuti Kim Junsu dibelakangnya dan Lu Han yang menutup pintu.

Dan sepertinya mata ibu Minseok akan keluar saat mendengar suara tangisan seorang bayi. Sunny menatap Minseok meminta penjelasan.

Lu Han yang mendengar tangisan Sehun akhirnya ke kamar dan mengambil Sehun.

"Oh, lihat sayang! Seorang bayi" ujar Junsu, tetapi tatapan Sunny tidak beralih dari Minseok.

"Eomma, aku bisa jelaskan" Minseok memulai.

"Sekarang bisa kamu jelaskan kenapa kamu tidak menjawab teleponku?" tanya Sunny dan Minseok memucat.

Lu Han yang menggendong Sehun, mempersilahkan Junsu untuk duduk dan sepertinya mereka tidak peduli dengan adegan ibu dan anak didepan mereka "Anda mau minum apa paman?" tanya Lu Han sopan (Lu Han sangat sopan jika didepan orangtua Minseok dan selalu menunjukkan senyum terbaiknya).

"Ohh...aku Scotch saja" ujar Junsu dan Lu Han mengambilkannya minuman, Sehun didudukkannya di samping Junsu dan melihat Junsu penuh tanya.

"Handphoneku tidak berdering" jawab Minseok bingung, Lu Han kemudian mengambil handphone Minseok dan memberikannya. 20 panggilan tak terjawab "Oh, ini silent. Kami tidak mau membangunkan bayi".

Minseok memainkan handphonenya gugup dan Sehun tertawa saat dia memanjat pundak Junsu dan menarik rambut Junsu.

"Demi Tuhan, turunkan bayi itu suamiku" caci Sunny, tapi Junsu tidak mendengarnya dia malah menggendong Sehun dan Sehun yang melihat Minseok lalu mengangkat tangannya ingin digendong oleh Minseok.

"Mama!"

Minseok menutup matanya, keadaan ini semakin buruk.

"Mama..." Sehun semakin merengek.

"Sepertinya dia menginginkanmu, Minseok-ah" Junsu kemudian menyerahkan Sehun pada Minseok. Sehun pun berhenti merengek dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Minseok.

Melihat itu kepala Sunny rasanya mau pecah.

"Aigoo..." ucap Sunny sambil memegang tengkuknya.

"Scotch?" tawar Lu Han pada Sunny

"Iya, please" Sunny mengangguk. Sunny kemudian mengambil gelas dari Lu Han dan melihat Lu Han sinis. Seakan-akan Lu Han telah menghamili anaknya.

"Shoo...shoo..." ucap Sehun pada Junsu dan Junsu pun tertawa.

"Sayang, tinggalkan anak itu. Kita tidak tau darimana dia berasal, dia bisa saja berasal dari keluarga miskin" celah Sunny.

"Itu betul, dia anak seorang maid" ujar Minseok dan Sunny memucat menyesali kata-katanya.

"Oh, itu tidaklah penting sayang. Anak ini sangatlah manis! Bisa kamu bayangkan betapa lucunya cucu kita nanti dia akan cantik seperti Minseok dan tampan seperti Lu Han" ujar Junsu senang.

Mendengar perkataan Junsu, ibu Minseok semakin meminum minumannya dan Lu Han yang berdiri disampingnya bertugas mengisi gelasnya. Minseok tau ibunya tidak bermaksud jahat, hanya saja ibunya tidak bisa membayangkan putri kecilnya yang lugu dan polos memiliki seorang anak. Tidak, dia belum siap akan hal itu.

"Masih ada beberapa tahun lagi ayah!" Minseok berbicara pada ayah tapi menyakinkan ibunya.

Sehun yang terus bergerak digendongan Minseok membuat Minseok kesulitan, akhirnya Lu Han mengambil Sehun dari Minseok dan menggendongnya. Sehun pun tenang.

"Sepertinya kamu cukup baik pada anak-anak, Lu Han" ujar Sunny sambil mengangkat alisnya.

"Bukanka dia calon menantu yang baik sayang?" Junsu menepuk pundak Lu Han.

Lu Han hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Iya sih, tapi aku lebih memilih Haekyeon sebagai menantuku" jawab Sunny sambil mengangkat bahunya.

"Eomma!"ujar Minseok memelas.

Dan senyum Lu Han pun hilang seketika 'ah, sulit untuk membuat Kim Sunny terkesan' pikir Lu Han muram.

"Tapi aku akan mempertimbangkanmu sebagai menantuku" lanjut Sunny dan senyum Lu Han kembali terkembang.

"Dan aku tetap memintamu untuk pulang malam ini, ini tidak baik kamu tinggal disini" keluh Sunny.

"Tapi...Eomma..." Minseok memohon.

"Sudahlah sayang, mereka akan baik-baik saja" ujar Junsu dan tersenyum pada Minseok. Junsu adalah pendukung setia Minseok, dia selalu mendukung apapun keputusan anaknya karena dia tau anaknya bisa mempertanggung jawabkan keputusannya.

Sunny melihat Lu Han dan menaikkan alisnya.

"Ada 4 kamar di apartemen ini" Lu Han meyakinkan Sunny sambil tersenyum yang menurut Sunny creepy.

Sunny menghela nafas "Baiklah, tapi besok kamu harus pulang. Aku tidak mau kamu berlama-lama disini" ujar Sunny dan berbalik pada Lu Han "Dan kamu...ingat, apartemen ini punya 4 kamar!" tunjuk Sunny pada Lu Han mengingatkan.

Lu Han cuma mengangguk dan sekali lagi tersenyum.

"Ayo sayang, kita pulang"ajak Junsu.

Dan pada saat dia mengatakan itu, si kecil Sehun yang berada digendongan Lu Han melihat sesuatu dan dia bergerak didalam gendongan Lu Han, Lu Han yang kewalahan tidak sengaja melepas pelukannya dan Sehun terjatuh ke lantai disusul dengan jeritan orang dewasa.

**Sabtu, jam 9 malam.**

"Kita membunuhnya!" tangis Minseok, mereka duduk diruang tunggu rumah sakit. Lu Han memeluk Minseok yang menagis di pelukannya. Wajahnya sendiri masih pucat dan gemetar mengingat saat dia membawa Sehun ke rumah sakit.

"Ini sering terjadi, Min. Percayalah" ujar Lu Han sambil mengusap lembut pundak Minseok.

"Kita akan menjadi orangtua yang buruk!" Minseok masih terisak.

Lu Han sebisa mungkin menghindari wajah terkejut Sunny yang mendengar kata-kata anaknya.

"Ini salah ku, aku melihatnya ingin mengambil mainannya di lantai seharusnya aku memberikannya" Minseok semakin terisak.

"Tidak, ini salahku. Seharusnya aku tidak melepaskan gendonganku" ujar Lu Han sesal.

"Ini salah kita, ayahnya pasti akan membenci kita. Kita telah membunuh anaknya!"

"Tuan Lu?" seorang dokter keluar dari balik pintu, Lu Han dan Minseok berdiri dan menatap penuh harap pada dokter itu.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Lu Han menuntut penjelasan, yang lebih kelihatannya mengintimidasi dokter itu.

"Dia baik-baik saja, hal seperti ini sering terjadi pada anak-anak. Dia sekarang pasti sedang tidur" sang dokter menjelaskan.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan jari kecilnya-" ujar Minseok sambil menunjukkan jarinya pada dokter.

"Jarinya tidak apa-apa hanya sedikit memar dan ruam, tetapi saya akan meresepkan salep analgetik untuknya" jelas dokter "dan jangan sampai dia mengisap jarinya seterlah di oleskan salep".

Minseok mendengarkan dengan cermat sambil menggosok tangannya sedangkan Lu Han mengusap bahu Minseok berusaha menenangkanya dan menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Sebenarnya Lu Han sangat takut, dia pikir dia telah membunuh bayi itu. Tapi dia berusaha tenang menghadapi situasi ini, karena Minseok histeris dan menangis dan terus saja mengguncang tubuh bayi itu, ibu Minseok juga bereaksi sama sedangkan ayahnya tidak banyak membantu.

"Sayang ayo kita pulang, sepertinya anak itu baik-baik saja" ajak Sunny pada suaminya.

"Iya, aku yakin Minseok dan Lu Han bisa menangani ini"

Ibu dan ayah Minseok meninggalkan tempat itu diam-diam saat Minseok dan Lu Han masih mendengarkan penjelasan dokter.

"Aku membawakan kopi, bagaimana keadaannya?" Baekhyun datang membawa kopi dengan Yifan di belakangnya. Lu Han menelpon mereka berdua dan mereka langsung ke rumah sakit, mereka juga sangat khawatir mendengar keadaan si bayi.

"Dia baik-baik saja, Baek!" teriak Minseok dan memeluk Baekhyun erat, membuat Baekhyun tidak bisa bernafas dan hampir menumpahkan kopinya. Yifan kemudian mengambil kopi itu dari tangan Baekhyun.

"Kalian bisa melihatnya sekarang, jika kalian mau-" dokter belum selesai tetapi Minseok dan Lu Han sudah masuk kedalam ruangan. Mereka menemukan suster yang sedang membalut tangannya, ada jejak air mata di pipinya dan rambutnya berantakan tetapi dia asyik mengisap empengnya. Melihat Minseok dan Lu Han, Sehun merengek dan menaikan tangannya. Minseok naik ke atas ranjang dan memeluknya diikuti oleh Lu Han yang juga naik keatas ranjang dan memeluk Sehun. Diapit oleh mereka Sehun merasa tenang.

Ps: Haiiiii...Ok, aku mau bahas beberapa hal : Umur mereka disini masih remaja Luhan, Minseok, Kris, Baekhyun = 18thn sedangkan Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo =17thn, trus kenapa mereka kesannya kayak umur 20th ...well, mereka anak-anak chaebol dan pewaris bisnis keluarga, sejak kecil mereka udah menjalani kehidupan hedonis jadi wajar kalau pemikiran, sikap dan penampilan mereka beda ma remaja biasa dan mereka dituntut untuk bersikap dewasa (What, aku ngomong apa sih...hahaha). Trus klo masalah bokap Luhan pengen Luhan bertanggungjawab dan berkomitmen dalam suatu hubungan (disini Luhan player) karena jika dalam suatu hubungan saja dia tidak bisa bertanggungjawab dan berkomitmen gimana mau mimpin perusahaan (logika bokapx Luhan...wkwkwk). Klo kalian udah pernah nonton Gossip Girl, Boys Before Flowers, Clueless, The Heirs, Beverly Hills 90210, Cruel Intentions dll ya mirip2 kayak itulah kehidupan mereka. Tapi klo kesannya aku maksa...maaf deh...wkwkwk...ciao bella ala Syahrini...wkwkwk...


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**Minggu, jam 6 pagi.**

Bunyi Handphone Lu Han membangunkan mereka, Lu Han memutar tubuhnya dan menggeser Sehun ke arah Minseok dan mengambil handphonenya.

"Yabuseo?" Lu Han menjawab telponnya dengan suara yang teredam dan lelah.

Sehun merengek dan memeluk Minseok saat Minseok menarik selimut untuk menutupi mereka.

"Tunggu sebentar" Lu Han turun dengan perlahan dari tempat tidur.

"Lu Han?" tanya Minseok saat dilihatnya Lu Han turun dari ranjang.

"Ini Leo, aku jawab dulu" jawab Lu Han dan Minseok melihatnya keluar.

Minseok mencoba kembali tidur tapi tidak bisa, dia memeluk Sehun dan mengusap punggung bayi itu. Minseok mulai merasa takut, takut kalau ayah Sehun adalah ayah yang sempurna dan menginginkan bayi kecilnya kembali dan mereka harus mengembalikan Sehun padanya.

Minseok masih asyik dengan lamunannya saat Lu Han kembali, Lu Han kembali naik keatas tempat tidur. Kaki Lu Han yang dingin tidak sengaja menyentuh kaki Minseok membuat Minseok tersadar dari lamunannya.

Lu Han terdiam dan Minseok bisa melihat rahangnya bergerak dalam kegelapan, Lu Han sepertinya ingin mengatakan sesuatu jadi Minseok menyenggol kaki membuat Lu Han tersentak. Lu Han berbalik dan tersenyum pada Minseok.

"Leo, sudah memeriksa data-data ayahnya..." ujar Lu Han dan dia kembali terdiam.

"Apakah dia orang baik?" Minseok menebak, walaupun dia sendiri tidak yakin.

Lu Han berkedip dan mengangguk.

Minseok semakin memeluk Sehun erat "Bagaimana kita yakin kalau dia orang baik?"

"Dia bersih, tidak punya cacatan kriminal. Dia bekerja sebagai pegawai di pabrik roti di daerah Gumi dengan gaji yang memadai dan mempunyai dua anak yang lain hasil pernikahan terdahulunya. Ternyata Yoona mengambil dan menyembunyikan bayi ini, sekarang anak ini masuk daftar pencarian orang hilang".

"Tapi.."

"Kita tidak bisa memilikinya, Min. Ayahnya sekarang kebingungan mencari anaknya, kamu tidak mau kan memisahkan anak dari orangtuanya?"

Minseok terdiam, di dalam bayangan dia dan Lu Han akan mengadopsi bayi itu. Mereka akan memberikan apapun yang dia minta, menyekolahkannya di sekolah terbaik, membawahnya keliling dunia dan suatu hari nanti dia akan berterima kasih karena mereka merawatnya dan tidak tinggal di Gumi. Tapi dia sadar anak ini lebih membutuhkan orangtuanya.

"Ayahnya sekarang menuju ke Seoul dan pagi ini dia akan tiba di Seoul" .

Minseok turun dari tempat tidur dengan perlahan dan itu membangunkan Sehun. Sehun mengedipkan matanya pada mereka. Minseok terburu-buru ke kamar mandi dan memutup pintunya pelan, dia tidak mau Sehun melihatnya menangis.

Beberapa saat kemudian Lu Han melihat Minseok keluar dari kamar mandi, matanya sembab. Minseok kemudian mencium kening Sehun dan menggendongnya.

"Ayo...aku lapar" ucap Minseok lembut, Sehun hanya melihatnya dengan mata yang masih mengantuk " Appamu akan datang sebentar lagi, kamu senang kan?".

Lu Han hanya menatap Minseok yang berpura-pura tegar.

Sehun yang mendengar kata-kata Minseok langsung semangat "Appa?" ucapnya sambil menggosok matanya.

Lu Han dan Minseok bertukar pandang, tentu saja Sehun senang karena dia sangat mengenal ayahnya dan mungkin saja Sehun juga merindukannya.

**Minggu, jam 9 pagi .**

Mereka berjalan keluar dari Rumah Sakit dengan Sehun yang berada dalam gendongan Minseok dan Lu Han yang merangkul bahunya. Baekhyun dan Yifan yang melihat mereka dari belakang, merasa seperti kehilangan arah. Rupanya Lu Han dan Minseok melupakan mereka.

"Dan keanehan terus berlanjut" bisik Baekhyun pada Yifan.

Yifan hanya mengangguk dan terlihat bingung seperti biasa.

"Sepertinya aku terlalu lelah dengan dunia entertaimen, aku sudah menjadi trainer sejak umurku 9 tahun dan menjadi idol saat berusia 13 tahun dan setelah 5 tahun berkecimpung di dunia K-pop rasanya tidak ada yang paling aneh daripada melihat mereka menjaga bayi" curhat Baekhyun.

"Iya, aku juga. Sepertinya kegiatan keartisan kita membuat kita kelelahan. Hei, kamu masih ingat dengan sepupu Joonmyeon?" tanya Yifan.

"Oh, Jongdae. Anak yang pernah jadi korban kejahilan Lu Han dan Minseok. Kenapa dengan dia?" jawab Baekhyun semangat.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku cuma mengingatkanmu" ucap Yifan sambil menaikkan bahunya.

Mendengar itu Baekhyun kemudian memukul kepala Yifan "Pabo!" ujar Baekhyun kesal "Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kamu bisa punya banyak penggemar dengan otak seperti itu" Baekhyun berlalu.

"Hei, jangan menghina fansku. Mereka mencintaiku dengan tulus dan apa adanya" teriak Yifan sambil mengusap kepalanya yang sakit akibat pukulan Baekhyun.

Kemudian Baekhyun berhenti berjalan dan Yifan hampir saja menabraknya.

"Apaan sih Baek, kamu tidak puas memukul kepalaku dan sekarang ingin membuatku terjatuh. Bagaimana kalau mukaku lebam, mukaku adalah aset-"

"Diamlah..." ujar Baekhyun sambil mengangkat tangannya menyuruh Yifan diam "Kemana Lu Han dan Minseok?" Bekhyun mengedarkan pandangannya.

"Ck, mereka meninggalkan kita" Baekhyun berbalik ke arah Yifan "Ini salahmu, Pabo!" bentak Baekhyun dan mendorong Yifan yang membuat wajahya mencium tanah.

"Hei, Byun Baekhyun! sudah kubilang mukaku adalah aset. Bersiaplah menghadapi kemarahan para fansku" teriak Yifan mengutuki Baekhyun.

Baekhyun berlalu tanpa menghiraukan Yifan yang meneriakinya "Dia kira cuma dia yang punya fans, Baekhyun Stan lebih kuat, tau".

**Minggu, jam 10 pagi.**

Lu Han dan Minseok telah sampai di depan sebuah kafe (tempat yang di tentukan oleh Leo untuk pertemuan dengan ayah Sehun).

"Bao bei" ucap Sehun pada orang-orang yang lewat, mereka tersenyum melihatnya berceloteh.

Mereka kemudian duduk tempat yang telah Lu Han pesan. Minseok sejak tadi terdiam terus saja menghentakkan kakinya tanda kalau dia sedang gugup.

Seorang pelayan datang menghampiri mereka.

"Mau pesan apa?" tanya pelayan itu sambil menatap mereka dari ujung kaki ke kepala, kenapa sepasang muda-mudi berpakaian yang kelihatan mahal dan bermerek bersama seorang bayi. 'apakah mereka menikah muda?'

"Kamu mau apa Minseok?" tanya Lu Han pada Minseok yang trus melihat ke arah pintu.

"Tidak ada" jawab Minseok tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Kami pesannya nanti saja, kami masih menunggu seseorang" Lu Han berkata pada pelayan itu. Pelayan itu tersenyum pada mereka dan pergi.

"Bagaimana kalau dia tidak datang?" tanya Minseok memeluk erat Sehun dalam pangkuannya.

"Leo sekarang bersamanya" jawab Lu Han.

"Bagaimana kalau Sehun tidak mengenalnya?" tanya Minseok sekali lagi.

"Kita berdua tau kalau bayi ini sempat dirawat ayahnya sebelum ibunya membawahnya pergi, tentu saja dia mengenal ayahnya". jawab Lu Han sabar.

"Bagaimana-"

"Minseok" potong Lu Han dan membalikkan Minseok ke arahnya. Dia memegang bahu Minseok dan menatap dalam ke matanya "Kita harus merelakan Sehun, dia adalah ayahnya. Bayi ini berhak menerima kasih sayang dari orangtua kandungnya, kita tidak boleh memisahkannya dari orangtuanya".

"Tapi-" mata Minseok berkaca-kaca.

"Minseok..."

"Tuan Muda" suara itu membuat mereka tersentak, Leo ada di hadapan mereka.

"Leo, mana orang itu?" tanya Lu Han penuh harap, kalau boleh jujur Lu Han tidak berharap ayah anak itu akan datang.

"Aku menyuruhnya menunggu di luar, Tuan Muda" jawab Leo.

"Suruh dia masuk" perintah Lu Han, Minseok menggenggam tangan Lu Han erat.

Orang itu masuk dengan Leo di belakangnya. Dia memakai jeans, kemeja dengan jaket diluarnya dan sepatu kets. Rambutnya rapih dan wajahnya bersih dan menyiratkan keramahan. Dia kelihatannya berusia sekitar 30an.

Saat melihat pria itu masuk, Sehun membelalakkan matanya dan melompat senang di pangkuan Minseok.

"Appa!" panggil Sehun semangat.

Lu Han dan Minseok berdiri dari tempat duduk mereka. Lu Han kemudian mendatangi orang itu, dia lalu membungkuk memberi hormat dan menjabat tangan lelaki itu.

"Im-sshi" ujar Lu Han.

Lelaki itu membalas Lu Han dengan memeluknya erat, kemudian dia melihat ke arah Sehun.

"Appa" Sehun mengangkat tangannya ke arah pria itu dan pria itu memeluk Sehun dan Minseok bersamaan. Dia tidak henti-hentinya mengucapkan terima kasih dan terus mencium wajah anaknya.

Melihat itu, Minseok tak kuasa menahan air matanya. Dia kemudian memberikan Sehun pada ayahnya. Sehun kemudian memeluk leher ayahnya erat, kelihatannya dia sangat merindukan ayahnya.

"Terima kasih banyak, saya tidak bisa membalas semua kebaikan kalian" ucap pria itu sambil membungkuk dan berurai air mata.

"Tidak perlu berterima kasih Tuan, kami senang melakukannya" jawab Lu Han sambil tersenyum.

Pria itu mengucapkan terima kasih sekali lagi dan berbalik, tetapi terhenti saat Sehun menunjuk ke arah Lu Han dan Minseok.

"Mama...Papa..."ucapnya sambil menunjuk mereka "Boo"

Ayah Sehun kemudian menurunkan Sehun, dan membuatnya berdiri dengan kedua kakinya. Dia kemudian menyuruh Sehun berjalan ke arah Lu Han dan Minseok.

Sehun berjalan tertatih-tertatih dan Lu Han dan Minseok berjongkok saat Sehun sudah sampai di depan mereka.

"Mama" ucap Sehun, tangan kecilnya memegang pipi Minseok yang telah basah. Dia kemudian mencium pipi itu membuat Minseok semakin terisak.

Sehun kemudian berbalik ke arah Lu Han dan mencium pipi Lu Han "Papa" Lu Han yang sedari tadi berusaha tegar, akhirnya tidak dapat menahan airmatanya.

Minseok dan Lu Han kemudian mencium pipi Sehun.

"Selamat- tinggal... Sehun, jangan- lupakan kami. yah" ucap Minseok dengan suara terbata-bata.

Sehun kemudian berbalik dan berjalan menuju ayahnya. Pria itu kemudian mengangkat dan menggendong Sehun. Dia kemudian membungkuk memberi hormat dan berbalik pergi.

Sehun yang berada digendongan ayahnya melambaikan tangan pada Lu Han dan Minseok.

"Bao bei" teriak Sehun riang.

Lu Han kemudian memeluk Minseok yang masih menangis, mereka kemudian melambaikan tangannya pada Sehun.

Leo dan pengunjung kafe serta para pelayan tidak kuasa melihat adegan itu, mereka semua menangis melihatnya.

**Minggu. Jam 11pagi. **

Kang Ahjussi merasa bahwa hawa di sekitarnya menjadi muram seperti ada awan hitam yang mengikutinya. Sepanjang perjalanan Tuan Muda Lu Han dan Nona Minseok terdiam, mereka tenggelam dengan dunia mereka masing-masing. Kang Ahjussi tidak pernah menyangkah bahwa kejadian di kafe tadi begitu mengharukan dan dia dapat melihat sosok lain dari anak-anak chaebol ini. Ternyata di balik kehidupan mewah mereka terdapat jiwa yang lembut yang peduli terhadap orang lain.

"Lu Han.." ujar Minseok memulai.

"Hmm"

"Aku suka nama Sehun" Minseok berbalik dan tersenyum ke arah Lu Han.

"Aku juga" jawab Lu Han, dia mengambil tangan Minseok dan mengecup jari-jarinya.

"Bagaiman kalau Lu Sehun" tanya Minseok menaikkan alisnya.

"Ya nama yang bagus" jawab Lu Han sambil tertawa kecil.

"Anak kedua namanya Jongin" ujar Minseok "Kim Jongin"

"Hei, seharusnya namanya Lu Jongin" protes Lu Han.

"Tidak, dia harus Kim. Dan siapa bilang aku akan menikah denganmu" jawab Minseok sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"Siapa juga yang mau menikah denganmu. Tapi kalau aku menikah nanti anakku harus memakai margaku" ujar Lu Han dengan nada menggoda.

"Kau.." Minseok memukul lengan Lu Han keras, semburat merah menghiasi pipinya "Pokoknya anak kedua harus Kim"

"Tidak mau, pokoknya harus Lu" ujar Lu Han menjulurkankan lidahnya.

"Kim adalah marga yang terbaik" balas Minseok.

"Tapi Lu yang terkuat" Lu Han tidak mau mengalah.

Dan sepanjang perjalanan pulang Kang Ahjussi harus mendengarkan perdebatan tidak penting dari kedua muda-muda itu.

"Ahh...musim semi yang indah..."ujar Kang Ahjussi bersenandung.

End

Ps: fic ini sangat mengecewakan...berlalu begitu saja...hahaha...tapi tenang ta' siapkan epiloge. Dan masalah umur mereka saya serahkan pada imajinasi kalian, maunya gimana...segala kekurangan dari fic ini mohon di maafkan. Sekian dan terima kasih...wassalam...(epiloge ntar malam)...annyongggg...(ada yang sadar sama orang yang mau di ajak kerjasama ma Luhan? Nah itu bakalan jadi bapaknya Tao)...hahaha


	13. Chapter 13

Epiloge

20 tahun kemudian...

Kepala Jongdae rasanya mau pecah. Awalnya dia pikir menjadi kepala sekolah di sekolah milik yayasan keluarganya itu mudah, tapi hari-harinya sebagai kepala sekolah harus dipusingi dengan ulah anak-anak nakal di sekolah Hanyeol High School. Terutama anak yang sekarang duduk di depannya.

"Jadi Lu Sehun katakan sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Jongdae pada Lu Sehun.

Yah, Lu Sehun nama anak yang selalu membuatnya kepalanya mau pecah karena ulahnya. Jongdae sangat mengenal orantuanya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Tuan dan Nyonya Lu. Tuan dan Nyonya Lu adalah orang yang berpengaruh di Korea dan China, keluarga mereka adalah penyumbang terbesar di yayasan ini karena mereka sendiri adalah alumni di sekolah ini.

Lu Sehun, anak dari Tuan dan Nyonya Lu. Namanya diambil dari bayi yang pernah ditemukan oleh orangtuanya sewaktu mereka masih muda (dan sudah dikembalikan pada orangtua si bayi), tetapi bayi itu meninggalkan kesan mendalam pada mereka yang kemudian membentuk mereka menjadi orangtua seperti sekarang. Sehun mempunyai paras yang tampan sama seperti ayahnya, berkulit putih dan pucat seperti ibunya dan mempunyai ekspresi datar dan dingin turunan dari kakeknya, Lu Fan. Secara fisik dia adalah kombinasi dari kesempurnaan dan tentu saja secara otak dia mewarisi kecerdasan orangtuanya. Ice prince adalah julukan yang diberikan oleh teman-temannya.

"Dia membuat pacarku menangis, Pak" ujar Sehun datar.

"Betulkah itu Minho?" tanya Jongdae pada Minho.

"Aku tidak membuatnya menangis, salahkan pacarmu yang cengeng. Lagipula pacarmu sangat menggoda jadi siapapun tidak akan tahan untuk tidak menggodannya" cengir Minho.

"Kau!" Sehun siap melayangkan tinjunya.

"Berhenti!" bentak Jongdae "Aigoo..." tengkuknya sakit sepertinya tekanan darahnya naik.

"Minho, detensi setelah pulang sekolah" ujar Jongdae sambil menandatangani surat detensi.

"Apa!" teriak Minho tidak terima.

"Tidak usah teriak atau kamu ingin detensimu aku tambah?" tanya Jongdae yang di jawab dengan gelengan kepala dari Minho "Nah...sekarang keluar dan kamu Sehun, aku belum selesai denganmu. Jadi jangan pergi dulu" tunjuk Jongdae pada Sehun yang akan beranjak keluar ruangan.

Tok...

Tok...

"Yah, masuk"

"Pak, Tuan dan Nyonya Lu sudah datang"

"Oh, persilahkan mereka masuk Nona Geum" jawab Jongdae dan Sehun memucat ditempatnya.

Lu Han masuk bersama Minseok dibelakangnya dengan seorang anak berusia 14 tahun memakai seragam Hanyeol Junior High School dan anak itu memeluk kaki Minseok manja, dia adalah adik Sehun, Lu Jongin atau Kim Jongin (Minseok selalu bersikeras menambahkan Kim sebagai marganya karena Lu Han sudah punya Sehun). Berbeda dengan Sehun, Jongin sedikit pemalu, jarang bicara dan sangat manja pada Minseok. Wajahnya tampan dan manis (Oh, tentu saja mengingat siapa orangtuanya), berkulit agak gelap turunan dari kakek Lu Fan tetapi mempunyai sifat yang santai turunan dari kakek Junsu.

"Silahkan duduk, Tuan dan Nyonya Lu" Jongdae mempersilahkan.

"Tidak perlu basa-basi, kami tidak punya waktu" Lu Han, Minseok dan Jongin duduk di kursi yang telah disediakan, disamping Sehun.

"Begini Tuan dan Nyonya Lu, saya memanggil anda sekalian kemari untuk membahas tentang masalah Sehun, dia-"

"Apakah dia berkelahi di sekolah?"potong Lu Han.

"Iya, tapi bukan itu masalahnya...sebenarnya itu salah satu masalahnya, tapi-"

"Apakah nilainya jelek?" tanya Lu Han.

"Tidak, nilainya sangat bagus. Tapi-"

"Apakah dia tidak hormat pada guru?" tanya Lu Han sekali lagi.

"Tidak, Sehun anak yang sopan. Semua guru menyukainya" jawab Jongdae dengan sabar.

Melihat perdebatan ayahnya dengan kepala sekolah, Sehun dan Jongin hanya berekspresi bosan 'lapar...'pikir mereka.

"Lalu kenapa anda memanggil kami kesini jika tidak ada masalah!" bentak Lu Han. Minseok, Sehun dan Jongin hanya memandang datar ke arah Jongdae yang terlonjak kaget 'keluarga yang mengerikan' pikir Jongdae.

"Yang ingin saya bicarakan adalah..." Jongdae memberanikan diri "Sehun melakukan kecurangan di ujian kemarin".

Lu Han dan Minseok membelalakkan mata tidak percaya, anak mereka tidak mungkin melakukan tindakan hina seperti itu. Mereka melihat ke arah Sehun...

"Eomma...Appa..." ujar Sehun, menatap orangtuanya berusaha meyakinkan mereka.

"Anak kami tidak mungkin melakukan hal itu" ujar Minseok sambil mengibaskan rambutnya.

"Buktinya sudah ada" Jongdae mengeluarkan sebuah lembaran yang berisi jawaban ujian "Ini adalah kunci jawaban Bapak Kwon yang seharusnya diberikan pada kami, tapi ini di temukan di laci meja Sehun tadi pagi oleh salah satu tukang bersih-bersih sekolah ini" Jongdae memberikan lembaran itu pada Lu Han. Lu Han dan Minseok kemudian membaca kertas itu.

"Tidak mungkin! Sehun sangat pintar dalam hal Matematika, Fisika, Kimia dan semua pelajaran. Karena dia adalah anakku!" Minseok menaikkan suaranya.

"Tapi Nyonya-"

"Itu tidak benar" kali ini Jongin berbicara, dia yang sedari tadi terdiam karena mengantuk mulai jengah dan bosan mendengar tuduhan Jongdae.

"Jongin-ah" ujar Sehun memberikan deathglare padanya, tetapi Jongin tidak peduli dan tetap melanjutkannya.

"Hyung tidak melakukan kecurangan, dia justru membantu Kwon-Saem membuat soal ujian. Kwon-Saem tidak bisa membuat soal ujian karena pinggangnya patah, dia di tabrak sepeda motor dan hyung yang membawanya ke Rumah Sakit. Dia meminta tolong pada Hyung untuk membuatkan soal karena hyung sangat menguasai Fisika". Jongin menjelaskan kronologisnya panjang lebar.

"Tetapi ini-"

"Kim Jongdae...Nama bapak Kim Jongdae kan?" ucap Minseok dengan suara rendah. Lu Han, Sehun dan Jongin berseringai. Jika Minseok sudah menyebutkan nama seseorang berarti orang itu tidak akan lolos dari list 'Social destructrion'nya. 'Queen Minseok jjang!'

Jongdae menelan ludah gugup "Iya".

"Kamu sepupu Joonmyeon kan? Kamu masih ingat dengan kami kan?" tanya Minseok sambil melipat kaki dengan anggun.

Tentu saja Jongdae tidak akan lupa pada Minseok dan Lu Han yang mengurungnya di kamar mandi waktu dia berumur 10 tahun. Waktu dia tinggal di Paris dia mengunjungi sepupunya Joonmyeon yang sedang berlibur bersama teman-temanya. Ibu Jongdae menitipkannya pada Joonmyeon dan teman-temannya, dan dia pergi belanja bersama ibu Joonmyeon. Joonmyeon dan teman-temannya adalah remaja-remaja tanggung yang baru masuk SMP dan memutuskan untuk merayakan keberhasilan mereka dengan menikmati kota Paris. Jongdae yang merasa dihianati karena mereka akan meninggalkannya dirumah sendiri mengancam akan melaporkan mereka pada orangtua Joonmyeon. Tetapi masalah itu terselesaikan saat Lu Han dan Minseok mengambil inisiatif untuk mengurung Jongdae di kamar mandi, ibu Jongdae pulang dari belanja dan mendapati anaknya menangis dan berteriak dalam kamar mandi. Akhirnya Joonmyeon dan teman-temannya mendapat hukuman, tetapi sepertinya kejadian itu membuat Jongdae kecil trauma (poor boy).

"Jadi jika anda sudah mengerti, kita akhiri saja pertemuan kita sampai disini. Karena saya dan suami saya sedang sibuk" ujar Minseok, kemudian dia berdiri dan di ikuti oleh suami dan anak-anaknya.

Jongdae yang sedari tadi menahan nafas akhirnya menghembuskannya dan bernafas lega. Dia kemudian meminum air dan berusaha menenangkan dirinya.

'Keluarga Evil, mengerikan' pikir Jongdae sambil menghapus keringat di dahinya.

.

.

.

Sehun dan Jongin mencium pipi ibunya kemudian mereka membungkuk memberi hormat pada ayahnya.

"Sehun dan Jongin, kami pergi dulu. Makan malam jam 7! jangan kemana-mana, tunggu kami pulang" ujar Lu Han.

"Nde Abujie...Omunim...hati-hati dijalan" ucap Sehun dan Jongin bersamaan. Tetapi saat mereka akan masuk ke dalam mobil, Jongin memeluk Minseok dan berbisik "Eomma...makan malam nanti, aku ingin ayam yah".

Mendengar hal itu Minseok dan Lu Han hanya tertawa.

"Iya sayang" ujar Minseok dan mencium pipi putranya.

"Cih, dasar manja" ujar Sehun sambil memutar matanya.

Mereka kemudian melambaikan tangan pada mobil orangtua mereka yang melaju pergi.

"Jongin-ah, kamu mau apa? Aku yakin kamu ingin sesuatu jika sudah menolongku" tanya Sehun sambil memasukkan tangannya kedalam kantong celananya dan masih memandang ke arah mobil orangtuanya yang telah menghilang.

"Action figure Iron Man keluaran tahun 2014, limited edition hanya ada 125 di seluruh dunia dan ada 20 di Korea" jawab Jongin cuek.

"Apa!Kamu ingin memerasku yah?" ujar Sehun tak percaya. Jongin jarang berbuat jahil, tapi sekali dia berbuat jahil dia bisa lebih evil daripada kakaknya.

"Kalau hyung tidak mau, tidak apa-apa kok" jawab Jongin kemudian berbalik menuju ke sekolahnya tetapi berhenti.

"Oh ya, aku lupa. Tadi pagi ada sms dari pacar hyung yang entah kenapa bisa nyasar di hpku. Jadi...makan malam nanti hyung mempunyai pilihan, yang pertama membawa action figure Iron Man atau yang kedua membawa putri paman Huang untuk diperkenalkan pada ayah dan ibu".

"Ya, Lu Kim Jongin" bentak Sehun, tetapi Jongin sudah berlari ke arah sekolahnya. Dia berbalik dan melambaikan tangan.

"Daaaaa...fighting!" teriaknya.

"Cih, setan kecil itu-" umpat Sehun.

Dia harus mendapatkan action figure itu sebelum makan malam...

.

.

.

Sehun mengetuk jarinya bosan, dia terus melihat jam tangannya yang sekarang menunjukkan jam 5 sore. Masih ada waktu sebelum jam makan malam dirumahnya.

Sehun sudah menyuruh orang kepercayaannya untuk mencari action figure Iron Man 2014 di Ebay dan ternyata salah satu yang pemilik yang ada di Korea ingin menjualnya.

Sekarang sudah 15menit Sehun menunggu di kafe tapi orang itu belum juga muncul, saat Sehun sudah ingin menelpon orang kepercayaanya.

"Tuan Lu?" seseorang menyapanya.

"Iya" Sehun mendongak melihat orang itu, orang itu tersenyum ramah padanya.

"Aku kira orang yang akan aku temui itu orang yang lebih tua" ujar orang itu masih tersenyum sambil menggaruk kepalanya sedangkan Sehun memandangnya dengan wajah stoic "Aku minta maaf karena membuat anda menunggu" orang itu membungkuk minta maaf.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Ahjussi" jawab Sehun.

"Ahhhh...jangan panggil Ahjussi, aku masih muda" ujar orang itu kepedean "Aku masih kuliah, panggil saja Hyung".

Orang itu kemudian mengambil sesuatu dalam tasnya, sebuah action figure Iron Man masih terbungkus rapi dalam boxnya. Dia kemudian memberikannya pada Sehun.

Sehun kemudian mengambil barang itu dan mengamatinya, takut kalau ada cacatnya. Setelah yakin barangnya mulus dia kemudian menyerahkan amplop kepada orang itu.

"Hitung dulu, kalau kurang akan aku tambahkan hyung" ujar Sehun.

Orang itu menghitung uang dalam amplopnya, kemudian dia tersenyum "Ini sudah pas".

"Hyung mau minum apa?" tanya Sehun datar.

"Ahhh...tidak usah, saya sangat merepotkan" jawab orang itu "Emmm...boleh aku bertanya?" orang itu tampak ragu.

"Boleh" jawab Sehun singkat.

"Sebenarnya untuk apa action figure itu, karena kamu sepertinya bukan penggemar action figure" tanya orang itu.

Sehun menghela nafas, wajah sumringah adiknya muncul di kepalanya "Ini untuk adikku, aku harus mendapatkan action figure ini atau aku harus membawah kekasihku makan malam bersama orangtuaku" ujar Sehun panjang lebar.

"Kamu bisa membawa kekasihmu makan malam, kenapa harus bersusah payah seperti ini?" orang itu memandang Sehun.

"Itu karena aku menyayangi adikku" Sehun kemudian berdiri dari tempat duduknya "Lagipula aku tidak pernah bilang aku tidak akan membawah kekasihku makan malam dirumahku" lanjut Sehun berseringai.

"Hahaha...aku suka caramu" ujar orang itu.

"Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu, Hyung" Sehun kemudian membungkukkan badannya. Dia kemudian berjalan ke kasir tapi orang itu menghentikannya.

"Tunggu Lu-sshi, aku belum tau nama panjangmu" tanya orang itu.

Sehun menatap orang itu, menyelidiki. Kemudian dia berkata "namaku Lu Sehun".

Orang itu terkejut mendengar nama Sehun. Kemudian dia tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya "Kalau begitu senang berbisnis denganmu Sehun"

Sehun menjabat tangan orang itu dengan kebingungan "Iya, sama-sama" Sehun kemudian pergi meninggalkan kafe itu.

Orang itu masih melihat kearah Sehun yang telah pergi, sebenarnya dia juga bingung karena namanya sama dengan nama anak itu...Sehun.

**Selesai**

Ps: Epiloge apaan ini...wkwkwkw...tapi terima kasih buat semua para readers...I LOVE YOU ALL...sekali lagi aku minta maaf kalau ada kekurangan...hahaha...wkwkwk...oh, iya anaknya paman Huang kekasih Sehun itu adalah Tao (nanti ada yang marah lagi karena Tao g' dimasukin..#kaburrrrrrr)...wassalam...sampai jumpa di lain fic...bao beiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii


End file.
